Una vida nueva
by DianaMCullen
Summary: Después de Amencer , todo esta bien , ¿pero que pasara que Bella vuelva en un estado zombi y que Renesmee se vaya de casa ? Soy nueva en esto , una oportunidad porfavor..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , bueno soy nueva en esto , esta es mi primera historia que escribo y espero que os guste a todos . Por supuesto está prohibido plagiarla.**

**Disclaimer :**** Los personajes no son míos , son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo uno ****: En família**

**(Bella Pov)**

Ya ha pasado tres años desde que me casé con mi querido marido Edward , que tuve a Renesmee , que tuvimos el problema con los Vulturis….

En este mismo momento estaba viendo como Edward y mi hija estaban juntos tocando el piano , se veía en los ojos de Renesmee como disfrutaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano con su padre . Estaba tan ensimismada* en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto oí.

-Venga mamá , ven a tocar el piano con nosotros.- Dijo Renesmee con una cara de cachorrito que ni la mismísima Alice Cullen se hubiese resistidito , así que decidí ir con ellos.

-Iupiiiii! Mamá ha venido – Gritó mi hijita muy contenta mientras que Edward me sonreía con una de esas sonrisas que me deslumbraban.

Mi marido empezó a tocar mi nana , cosa que hizo que me vinieran bonitos recuerdos de cuando era humana y Edward cada noche tarareaba mi nana para que me durmiera.

Los tres estábamos disfrutando de este momento todos juntos hasta que de repente notamos unos flashes de cámara , me giré para ver qué pasaba , pero al girarme no me sorprendí al ver a Alice haciéndonos fotos.

-Lo siento Bella , ya sé que no te gustan las fotos y eso , pero es que estabais los tres en un momento tan tierno que no me he podido resistir, y pata una foto queda muy bien.-Se explicó Alice al ver nuestras caras de confusión .

-Tranquila , la verdad es que tienes razón , como foto queda muy bonita –Le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Bella , yo SIEMPRE tengo razón – Dijo Alice devolviéndome la sonrisa , mientas que mi marido y mi hija se estaban riendo . A decir verdad , no sé qué haría sin este duendecito fanático de las compras.

-Venga Renesmee , ya son las 9 p.m , hora de ir a la cama . –Dijo Edward con un tono de voz cariñoso pero a la vez decidido.

-Claro papi , pero mama me tiene que leer un cuento.- Dijo Renemsee con una carita de sueño mientras se frotaba los ojitos.

-Eso dalo por hecho cariño - Dije yo mientras la cogía en brazos para ir a su cuarto para vestirla y contarle el cuento. Mientras que Edward fue a preparar la camita de nuestra hijita.

**Bueno , este es el primer capítulo , ya sé que es bastante cortito , pero necesito saber sus opiniones para saber si esto es lo mío o dejar de escribir , así que por favor déjenme sus Reviews , espero que les haya gustado , besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola , como se puede ver , he decidido continuar esribiendo todo gracias a : Twilight all my love 4 ever que ha sido la primera en dejarme un review con su opinión y eso me ayudó mucho a seguir así que lo único que puedo decir es muchas gracias . **

**En este capitulo puede haber insultos .**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**No os entretengo más , que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2 : Aquí empeiza todo.**

**(Edward pov)**

Hoy era un día normal, en este mismo momento estaba preparándome para ir a la universidad de medicina (otra vez, nótese el sarcasmo) sería como la décima vez que voy . Mientras yo me preparaba, mi hermosa Bella estaba dándole el desayuno a Renesmee , ya que ella ya se había preparado todo para asistir a su universidad de literatura.

A Renesmee seguía sin gustarle la comida humana, pero de vez en cuando hacia el esfuerzo de comerla por Jacob y la manada.

No me podía creer todo lo que me ha pasado en mi vida, me he enamorado , me he casado y además tengo una preciosa hija , más de lo que yo hubiera pedido . Antes de conocer a Bella yo pensaba que estaba destinado a estar toda mi eternidad en soledad, pero no, cuando ella vino , puso mi mundo de cabeza .

-Edward , amor , ¿ya estás? – Preguntó mi adorable Bella desde la cocina.

-Si sí cariño , ahora mismo bajo- Contesté yo muy contento.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, besé a mi adorada esposa y a mi hijita .

-¿Cómo has dormido mi princesa?- Le pregunté a mi hija que me sonreía .

- Muy bien, estoy muy contenta , hoy podré ver a mis amigas de la guardería*-

Contestó mi hija muy emocionada y contenta.

-Claro , pero no hagas tonterías ¿eh peque ? – Le dije a Renesmee mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Le estaba tomando el pelo

-¡Papi! ¡Per si ya sabes que yo no doy problemas ! – Contesto un poquito enfadada .

- ¡Ja ja ja! Edward , venga deja de tomar el pelo a Renesmee .- Dijo Bella bastante divertida .

Después de todas lss bromas que hicimos en la cocinas cada uno fue a su respectiva universidad y Renemsee en la guardería de Seattle.

**(Bella pov)**

Cuando volvimos de la universidad , notaba a Edward distante conmigo , no sabía qué le pasaba así que decidí preguntárselo.

-Edward , ¿estás bien? – Le pregunté un poco preocupada .

-Nada .- Me corto Edward , estaba como enfadado y pensativo . No me atreví a decir nada más . Esa noche Edward no volvió a casa , ni la siguiente , ni la siguiente . Así pasaron 7 años . Renesmee a partir de los 4 años crecía como una niña normal y corriente , así que ahora aparentaba 10 años cumplidos de verdad.

-Mamá , ¿por qué papá no vuelve a casa? – Preguntó Renesmee , desde que Edward se marchó , ella ya no era la misma , estaba más triste y no era tan simpática con todo el mundo , sólo con los Cullen y con Jacob .

Yo intentaba ser fuerte por ella , pero se me hacía muy difícil , teníamos el apoyo completo de todos los Cullen y Quileute .

-Cuando ese capullo venga a casa lo mato , Bella , enserio . – Me dijo Rosalie , muy cabreada*. Desde que nació Renesmee éramos como hermanas de verdad .

- Bueno Rose , tranquila , ya veremos …- Dije yo .

-¿Cómo que tranquila ? ¿Cómo que ya veremos? Ese imbécil os ha abandonado a ti y a Renesmee , y quieres que me calme…- Gritó ella aun más enfadada de lo que ya estaba .

Y así pasaron las semanas , que se transformaron en meses …

Un día , yo y Renesmee estábamos en la casa Cullen con todo ellos viendo una película . De repente se oye como se abre la puerta de casa , todo fuimos corriendo para ver quién era . Sorpresa , era Edward , acompañado de una vampira de pelo negro y no tan blanca como nosotros y una niña también de pelo negro un poquito gordita. **(N/T Las fotos en mi perfil)**

-Edward , ¿Quién son ellas? ¿Por qué nos has abandonado? ¿ Dónde has estado ?- Le estalle de preguntas mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo , pero ellod también lo insultaban excepto Carlise , Esme , Renesmee y yo. Renesmee lo miraba con odio .

- Hola para empezar , ella es Miranda mi….novia… y ella es Sheila , mi hija…- Dijo Edward apenado.

-¡¿QUÉ? – Estallamos todos sorprendidos , para mi fue un golpe muy duro , cualquier momento iba a atacarle .

Miranda nos miraba a todos con superioridad , no podía más , salí corriendo al bosque a despejarme un poco y a pensar .

**Bueno , ¿qué os ha parecido ?¿ merezco reviews? Espero que os haya gustado y que me den sus opiniones . Besos **

**Guarderia : Seria como el jardín de infantes.**

**Cabreado : Palabra española de expresar enfado . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola , antes que nada , quería **_**agradecer y dedicar**_** este capítulo a una persona que me ha ayudado cuando más lo he necesitado y ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo: **_**Regina Baechler**_**. **

**Bueno aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo . Espero que lo disfrutéis .**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos , son de la magnífica escrtora Stephenie Meyer. **

**Advertencia : Puede que en este capítulo haiga palabras mal sonantes.**

**No doy permiso a nadie de copiar la historia.**

**Capítulo 3 : Un nuevo comienzo.**

**(Renesmee pov)**

No me lo podía cree, cómo mi propio padre nos había podido haber hecho una cosa así… No si es que encima tenía una hermanastra…

-Renesmee , ¿No saludas a tu hermanastra?- Dijo mi "padre" , genial , no me ve en siete años y lo primero que me dice esto….

- ¿Perdona? No me ves en siete años y ¿lo primero que me dices es esto?, ni un simple hola ni nada , eres increíble – Estaba más que enfadada .

- Renesmee , yo…. Lo siento ….- Dijo "papa" con una cara de pena , pero a mí no me dio nada de pena .

- Mira niña , no te permito que le hables a si a mí Eddy y además a tu padre.- Me dijo esa bruja , ja j aja , me rio yo en su cara , para empezar a papá no le gusta que le llamen "Eddy" , dos , ella no era absolutamente nadie para poder decirme que debo o no debo hacer.

- Ehhhh tu a mí no me hablas así , así que baja esos humos de superioridad que tienes.- Le espeté en toda la cara .

-Pppe pppe …pero….- Intento decir algo , pero yo me fui a mi cuarto viendo como esa tal Sheila se me quedaba mirando mientras se zampaba un bollo de chocolate , que asco , no sé cómo se puede comer eso…

Estaba calmándome en mi cuarto cuando de repente noto como la puerta de mi habitación se abría , era mi padre que traía con él a Sheila que me miraba de una forma rara …

-Renesmee , cariño , ya sé que estas muy enfadada conmigo , pero¿ te importaría compartir cuarto con Sheila hasta que Esme decore su cuarto ?-

Me dijo , claro que me importaba , no si ahora es que resulta que se larga durante siete años y de la noche a la mañana decide venir aquí con su "otra" familia y encima tengo que compartir cuarto con mi "queridísima" hermanastra, es que la cosa tiene narices.

-¡Claro que me importa !- Le grité , dios , estaba que echaba humo , Edward cerró la puerta y dejó a Sheila dentro . Sheila me miraba de una manera rara , cómo si intentara decirme que a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea .

- ¡¿Y tú qué miras? !-Le dije más enfadada aún de lo que ya estaba mientras giraba mi cara hacia la ventana .

En un momento dado , noté que algo se caía al suelo , me giré para ver que era , era mi colección de libros , Sheila estaba a punto de romperlos .

-¡¿Pero qué haces?¡ Eso es mío y yo no te he dado permiso para que lo cojas ni para que lo toques ¡ ¡¿Te queda clarito o te lo tengo que dibujar ? – Le grité pero no me esperaba que se pusiese a llorar y que se fuese corriendo. Ves a saber a quién iría .

Lo tenía más claro , yo no puedo vivir de esta forma , me iría , aproveche mi velocidad vampírica para escribir una carta a mamá y luego hacer mis maletas.

**(Bella pov)**

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude , y lo más lejos que pude. Mientras corría , llegué a un lugar un tanto familiar , era nuestro prado , que bonitos recuerdos me traía ese lugar , ahora con todo lo ocurrido , no sabía cómo reaccionar . Pero una cosa tenía clara , iba a ser fuerte por mi hija , ella ahora era la razón de mi existencia. En estos momentos estoy muy confundida , amo a Edward con todo mi ser , pero a la vez en este momento lo odio por haberme traicionado de esta manera . Yo he renunciado a todo por él , he renunciado a mi vida humana , he renunciado a poder estar más tiempo con Charlie y René , no es que me arrepienta , no , porque si no hubiese elegido a Edward no hubiese tenido a mi hermosa Renesmee y quién sabe si hubiese sido tan feliz como lo fui con Edward.

Lo tenía ahora todo claro , iría casa y daré la cara , porque yo no soy una cobarde y además tengo una hija .

Cuando llegué a casa , toda la familia Cullen me abrazó excepto Edward , que quién sabe dónde estará … Y esa Miranda que me miraba con superioridad. La ignoré olímpicamente y fui directamente a la habitación de Renesmee , pero mi sorpresa fue que mi Renesmee no estaba en su cuarto . En la habitación se hallaba Edward y Sheila , que está lloraba desconsoladamente . Fui a mi habitación , quizás estaba ahí , pero lo único de Renesmee que encontré en mi habitación fue una carta :

_**Querida mamá :**_

_**Sé que en estos momentos lo estás pasando fatal , me gustaría mucho estar contigo en estos momentos , poder consolarte , pero no puedo , esto es superior a mis fuerzas, no puedo ver cómo esa Miranda ocupa tu lugar , no puedo ver cómo Sheila ocupa mi lugar . Además , "papá" ¿qué se cree? **_

_**¿Que después de haberse marchado durante tantos años puede venir aquí así como así y salirse de rocitas?**_

_**No , ya te digo yo que no , por favor , se fuerte por mi , ya que yo no he podido serlo. **_

_**Algún día nos volveremos a ver .**_

_**Posdata : No dejes que Miranda te pise los talones . Demuéstrale quién manda . **_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos , siempre seré tu hija .**_

_**Renesmee. C.S **_

No me podía creer lo que leían mis ojos… Renesmee se había marchado t todo por culpa de ese capullo de Edward , un capullo que aún quiero….

Baje las escalera como una alma que se la lleva el diablo , hasta llegar donde se encontraban todos los Cullen excepto Edward .

-Bella , ¿Estás bien? Te noto asustada , preocupada …- Me dijo Jasper que vino a mi lado.

¡-No, no estoy bien , primero mi marido me engaña , segundo tiene otra hija y tercero Renesmee se ha ido de casa! – Le grité , pero al momento me arrepentí de ello ,Jasper no tenía la culpa de ello.

-Lo siento Jasper .tú no tienes la culpa , lo siento . Pero es que todo me da todo me da tanta rabia… ¿ Qué he hecho yo para que me pase esto?- Le dije sollozando , ya que yo no podía llorar.

Todos me consolaban , pero yo notaba la ira en sus ojos . No sabía que hacer.

**(Edward pov)**

Me dolía todo los pensamientos de todos , me dolió mucho ver la cara de dolor en mi Bella , pero también la cara de odio de mi hija y sus pensamientos hacia mi….- _Normal hombre , es que tu también , no puedes esperar que después de 7 años vengas con una mujer y una niña y salirte de rositas…. Y también mira que decirle eso a Renesmee después de tantos años….-_

Dijo mi voz interior , he sido un capullo por haber hecho loa la que he hecho.

***Flashback:**

Hace siete años , ese día que nos divertíamos en la cocina . Cunado me fui a la universidad , todo era como un día normal , hacia ver que prestaba atención en clase , pero ya me lo sabía todo , así que dedicaba mi tiempo a pensar en mi Bella . Cuando acabó esa clase , todos los estudiantes se fueron a tomar algo en un bar de la zona , yo hice lo mismo para no destacar , pero no comería nada . Cuando estaba sentado en la mesa , se me acercó una camarera , tenía una plaquita con su nombre : Miranda.

Su sangre me atraía pero no tanto como la de Bella. Fui demasiado simpático con ella . Nos pasamos un buen rato hablando , nos lo pasamos tan bien que se me subió el santo al cielo y no asistí a la universidad. Una cosa llevó a la otra y nos dimos nuestro primer beso .

Me sentía muy mal por lo sucedido , había engañado a Bella , aún que sólo fuese u beso , me sentía muy mal . No sabía si iba a poder mirarla a la cara , así que decidí mostrarme distante con ella. Esa noche no volví a casa , porque fui a ver a Miranda como dormía.

Al día siguiente ella me confesó que era una bruja , me lo demostró. Así que yo le dije que era. Se enamoró perdidamente de mi , me dijo que si no salía con ella y no la convertía , hechizaría a toda mi familia . Yo no quería eso , mejor me sacrificaba yo antes que sacrificar a toda la familia . Por eso desaparecí.

Dos años después , una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno… Nació Sheila , estaba contento de tener otra hija , pero echaba de menos a Renesmee , además Shaila no era el fruto del amor que nos teníamos , porque yo no la amaba , Sheila era el fruto de un chantaje que tendría que suportar por haber sido tan imbécil y haber caído en sus redes .

Ahora Miranda no tenía poderes , ni ningún don . Podría haberla dejado el día que se transformó , pero no, haber era una néofita , y encima tenia una hija , no podía ser tan mala persona.

Otra vez fui un estúpido . Me quedé con ellas cinco años más , que en total lleva los siete años que no estuve en casa.

***Final Flashback .**

**(Renesmee pov)**

Estaba en el bosque , no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme. De repente noté unos brazos cogerme por la espalda y me decía que no me asustase , pero yo sí que estaba asustada , no sabía que pasaría conmigo.

Intentaba gritar , morder , gruñir , pero no sé por qué no podía…

Ese hombre me tenía bien cogida , me llevó hacia la carretera , allí había una furgoneta y otro coche que no supe identificar .

Mientras estaba en esa furgoneta , el hombre que me había secuestrado me había atado las manos y me había tapado la boca con cinta . Mientras conducía esa furgoneta me decía que mis "padres" habían tenido un accidente de coche . Mi "padres" se llamaban : Rachel y William **(N/A Carlos en español)**

Se ve que esas personas , me habían confundido con otra niña de 10 años que también se había ido de casa…

Hoy me habían pasado demasiadas cosas intensas , así que acabé dejándome caer vencida por el sueño . No sé cuánto dormí, pero sólo sé que me encontraba en Paris . Vaya , que de Forks a Paris hay bastante diferencia . Estaba en otro continente …

-A ver niña , estamos en Paris , ya que tú eres de Paris y estabas de vacaciones con tus padres en Forks , hemos creído que estaba bien llevarte en un orfanato de Paris . Me decía otro señor en un perfecto francés , que suerte tenía por dominar ese idioma…

**(Edward pov)**

Después de enterarme que mi hija se había ido de casa por mi culpa , la buscamos por todo el bosque y por todo Forks . Pero lo único que encontramos de ella fue una pequeña maleta que ella , pero de ella ni rastro . Parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado…

**¡Holaa chicaaas ! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? He intentado que sea más largo que los otros capítulos . Bueno la cosa ya se pone interesante , bueno o eso espero….**

**¡Espero sus reviews , besos !**

**DianaMCullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola ! Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado . Espero que disfruten la historia. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Maria Segura, que me apoya en todo momento y no se pierde ningún capitulo. Uno de loa s personajes es para ti Merii!**

**Aviso ****: Todo lo que es Renesmee pov entre ellos hablan en francés. excepto sus pensamientos. **

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos , son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**No doy permiso a nadie para copiar la historia.**

**Capítulo 4 : Una nueva amiga.**

**(Renesmee pov)**

-Dios mío … dónde demonios me he metido …. Dije en voz baja , inaudible para los humanos. Esos hombres que me habían cogido me habían dicho que esperara en un banco que había en un tipo de jardín de que había en ese centro. ( **N/A Foto en mi perfil)** El jardín era bastante grande , se podía ver unas montañas , en el jardín había como un tipo de casitas separadas por un gran muro de piedras , la hierba parecía recién regada y los bancos eran de madera y de color marrón . También habían pequeños arboles . El jardín estaba dividido como en dos partes : Parte superior y la parte de abajo , estaban separadas por unas escaleritas de piedra. Era sencillo pero bonito .

Tenía que esperar ahí hasta que viniese la directora del centro para que me dijera que harían al final conmigo…

Mientras esperaba , pensaba en que estaría pasando ahora en Forks , también pensaba en que me había dejado mi maletita en el bosque , también en si mamá habrá leído la carta que le dejé o si alguien de la familia se habría dado cuenta de mi ausencia , si esa Miranda está tocando las narices* a la familia Cullen, si Sheila ya habrá conseguido de estropear mi habitación….

que era la directora de este centro, asi que me levante de inmediato.

-Hola , yo soy la directora del centro , me llamo Adèle , tu debes ser Français – Me dijo Adèle mientras me tendía la mano . Era una mujer bastante guapa , tenia el pelo castaño , la piel blanca , como la de un vampiro, los ojos los tenía de un color negro ¡ Era una vampira! Se le notaba por la forma que tenia de andar , era una forma muy elegante . (**N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

- mm… sí…- Dije no muy segura de mi misma , ya que no podía contarle la verdad .

-Bueno , pues , como ya eres muy mayor para que te den en adopción , estarás con los niños y niñas que no han podido ser adoptadas .-Me dijo con una sonrisa. No sabía que contestar.

-Emm vale…-Dije no muy convencida.

**(Adèle pov)**

En el momento que vi a "Français" , supe que no era como las demás , en nuestro centro había otra niña hibrida .

Yo tengo un don que con el puedo ver el pasado de una persona y saber todos sus datos personales sólo con ver a esa persona por primera vez. Eso me pasó con "Français" , descubrí que en realidad se llamaba Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan , que venía de Forks , que la han confundido , el problema de sus padres … absolutamente todo.

Yo , cuando era humana , me enamoré perdidamente de un vampiro llamado Will , me dejo embarazada , pero me obligo a abortar , nunca se lo perdoné , después de un tiempo Will fue asesinado por la guardia Vulturi por oponerse a sus leyes .

Lo tenía más claro que nunca , hiva a ayudar a Renesmee en todo lo posible , empezando con ponerla en la habitación de Marii. Marii es una chica majísima, ella tambiñen es hibrida y también la estoy ayudando.

**(Bella pov)**

Mi niñita , se había ido… Todos la estábamos buscando como unos locos , pero ni rastro de ella…

Alice , Rose y yo nos dedicábamos a hacer la vida imposible a Miranda , mientras que los chicos nos ayudaban en todo lo que podían , ellos hacían la vida imposible a Edward.

Esme estaba muy , pero que muy decepcionada con Edward , ella ya no le hablaba , qué digo , nadie de la casa le hablaba, sólo Miranda y Sheila .

Carlise estaba muy pero que muy enfadado con su hijo , aparte de estar decepcionado claro…

Todos echábamos de menos a Renesmee y nunca nos cansamos de buscarla…

**(Sheila pov)**

Me sentía bastante mal por todo , asi que intentaba no molestar mucho , ya que las cosas estaban muy , pero que muy tensas. Parezco tonta pero no lo soy , sé que lo que ha hecho papá no está nada bien, y menos lo de mamá , así que entiendo perfectamente a Renesmee. Me siento muy sola y triste , asi que me desahogo con la comida…

**(Renesmee pov)**

-Estaba caminando al lado de Adèle, cuando oí.

-Renesmee para un momento- Me quedé petrificada al oír mi nombre .

- No tengas miedo , sé perfectamente que tu sabes lo que soy , y yo sé lo que eres y sé todo tu pasado.- Después de decirme todo eso , me explicó su vida , me dijo que me quería ayudar … También me preguntó si me quería quedar , y para mi sorpresa lo que dije fue un : Sí.

Me enseño todo el recinto . Era un lugar enorme , los colores principales de ese lugar era el blanco y el crema. Había muchas habitaciones , todas eran dobles .

Adèle me explicó que estaría con una chica llamada Marii y que también era hibrida.

-Bueno , como te dije antes , quiero ayudarte , me he enterado que te has dejado tu maleta con ropa en Forks , así que iremos de compras por la ciudad de Paris para comprarte ropa.-Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara , ya se parecía un poco más a la tía Alice.

- Emm yo no sé … es que no quiero gastar tu dinero…

- Que me vas a gastar tu mi dinero , ja ja ja – Empezó ella a reir.

La ciudad de Paris es muy bonita . Entramos en muchas tiendas y compramos de todo : muchos tejanos , de todo tipo , camisetas de todo tipo , faldas , jerséis , ropa interior , de todo … **( N/T Fotos en mi perfil)**

Al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con una chica , más o menos de mi altura , muy blanca de piel , ojos azules , un largo pelo negro liso y delgada como yo. **(**

-Hola , tu debes ser Marii. -Dije forma amable y emocionada.

- Sí , y tu debes ser Renesmee .- Me dijo sonriendo .

-Encantada .- Respondimos las dos a la vez.

Nos empezamos a reír como dos locas .Desde aquel momento supe que seríamos inseparables.

**Hola , bueno , esto es todo . Es un poco corto , pero soy gracias de haber podido subir ,porque ahora en el instituto nos ha machacado con un crédito de síntesis y uff ha sido horrible. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Tocar las narices : Su significado es molestar. **

**Besos a todas , nos vemos. Por favor déjenme sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaa! Lo siento por la tardanza pero estaba acabando el curso de instituto y hemos hecho muchas salidas y volvía muy cansada a casa… Ahora ya estoy en vacaciones y aseguro que podré actualizar más amenudo.**

**Estoy un poquito triste por la falta de reviews…. **

**No doy permiso a nadie para que copie esta historia.**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Mis personajes son : Miranda , Sheila , Adèle y Merii.**

**Capítulo 5 : Conociéndonos mejor.**

**(Renesmee pov)**

Después de reírnos ,me quedé un poco pensativa , no sabía cómo es que Marii sabía mi nobre.

-Bueno , estoy segura que ahora piensas cómo sé que te llamas Resnemee y no te llamasFrançais.¿Verad?.- ok , estaba más que sorprendida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

-Em si… - Dije mientras mi cara se volvía como el tomate , cosa que había heredado de mamá.

-Tranquila , es normal sentirse así. Bueno , pues yo sé todo esto porque tengo un don que me permite buscar información de las personas . Sólo con mirarte la primera vez , me vinieron todo tus datos personales y toda tu vida , en estos momentos yo sé todos tus secretos …-Me dijo mientras sonreía , yo no sabía que decir.

-Bueno… entonces … .- Me quedé pensando cómo continuar la frase , pero Marii se me adelantó.

-Entonces sería justo que tu también supieras mi historia y mis datos personales ¿No?-Dijo Marii mirándome de una manera seria .

-Sólo si tu quieres ….-Dije yo cabeza baja.

-¡Claro! , pero Renesmee por favor , no seas tan tímida conmigo, no me consideres :" La de mi habitación". Considérame como una hermana ¿Ok?.- Me reí por lo que me dijo y por la forma de gesticular . Era la primera vez que hacia una amiga fuera de la zona de Forks , me refiero que no sea un licántropo o metáforo.

-¡Claro! Pero si tu también me consideras tu hermana .- Dije imitándola en los gestos , ahora era ella quien se reía .

Ya cuando nos calmamos , nos sentamos cada una en su cama , ya que estaban situadas a poca distancia una de la otra , se podía pasar de una a la otra sólo con un paso .

-Bueno , yo en realidad no me llamo Marii , yo me llamo Maria , es en español . Yo no soy ni Francesa , ni Americana , soy Española . Hace unos años , yo vivía en Barcelona , tenía una vida normal , en lo que cabe con unos padres vampiros sobreprotectores , no me dejaban salir por miedo a que me pasara algo , así que no tenía amigas. Me pasaba los días haciendo amigos y amigas a través de juegos en internet .

Así pasaba el tiempo y me iba enamorando perdidamente de un chico llamado Álvaro . Por mi mala suerte él vivía en Sevilla. Con el tiempo empezamos a ser unos cíber novios* Nos queríamos un montón , hasta que Álvaro me dijo que ya no me quería , que en estos momentos estaba empezando una relación con una amiga suya llamada Sonia **(N/A no voy a poner el apellido , ya que una parte esta es una historia de amor de verdad y esta persona existe …)**

Cuando Álvaro me dijo eso , sentí que mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza…-Escuchaba atentamente todo lo queMarii me decía , eso me recordó un poco a mamá y "papá. Llegó en un momento de la conversaciónque Marii no aguantó más y empezó a llorar . A mi no se me ocurrió nada más que ir a abrazarla y eso fue lo que hice.

-Después de que Álvaro me dejara , caí en una pequeña depresión a la que salí gracias a mis amigas de internet . De lo sucedido pasaron semanas y mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos a Paris .

Cuando ya nos habíamos mudado a París y llevábamos viviendo aquí dos semanas , los Vulturi atacó a mí familia , sólo éramos mis padres y yo. Yo sobreviví , pero mis padres murieron ante toda la guardia . Luego llegué aquí , Adèle me ayudó a salir de una depresión que tuve . Pasó un año y aquí estoy , explicándote mi vida.-Acabó Marii de relatar su historia .

-Tengo una pregunta , ¿Por qué te llamas Marii? – Le dije sonriendo , intentando que se animara . Empezó a reír, eso me alegro bastante , no me gustaba que estuviera triste .

- ¡Me llamo Marii para parecer más francesa j aja j aja ja !- Dijo sin poder dejar de reír .

-Entonces , ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-Le dije con la duda plasmada en mi cara .

-Por favor , llámame Marii , ya que ahora se me hace raro que me digan Maria .

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato sobre nuestros gustos y aficiones . Éramos muy parecidas , a las dos nos gustaba el azul cielo , a las nos gustaba la música…

Adèle se alegraba mucho de que Marii y yo nos lleváramos como uña y carne . Marii y Adèle me enseñaron las normas del centro y horarios .

Aquí también hacíamos clase , pero por la tarde estábamos libres.

Los días en este centro no se me hacían nada largos , todo lo contrario , los días se me pasaban volando y con cada día que pasaba me sentía más a gusto , pero sí , echaba muchos de menos a mamá y voy a admitirlo a papá también. A todo el mundo echaba de menos . Como es de esperar , en un centro humano , se da comida humana , cosa que me repugna , asi que llevaba días sin comer , aún que a veces coma pero poco . Por culpa de no comer estaba adelgazando mucho . En una semana había perdido 5 kg.

Ahora pesaba 35 kg y eso era alarmante….

**(Bella pov)**

Los días pasaban y no encontramos a Renesmee , la buscamos por todo el continente Americano , pero ni rastro de ella , parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra ….

Edward me quería confesar una cosa , no se cual , pero fuese lo que fuese aún no estaba preparada para escucharlo .

Miranda y Sheila se mantenían al margen de todo , me sorprendí al ver que ya no me hacía la vida imposible y que cuando pasaba por mi lado y quería algo me decía :"Bella cariño"

Eso me preocupaba un poco , ya que estaba segura de que esa mujer se traía algo entre manos y no sabía el que….

**(Edward pov)**

Me pasaba los días y las noches buscando a mi hija , no podía de dejarme sentir culpable , porque además lo era.

También intentaba confesarle Bella todo lo que ocurrió en realidad con Miranda, pero Bella no me dejaba hablar con ella.

También había otros temas a tratar , como por ejemplo que mi familia no me habla , que no sé qué le ha pasado a Sheila que ha empezado a engordar de una manera drástica . A sus 5 años pesaba 50 kg , que era mucho para su edad , 50 kg pesa una adolecente …

Ahora al engordar , pesa 63 kg , es alarmante…

Me pregunto cómo le ira por la vida a mi hijita Renesmee…

**(Sheila pov)**

Estaba preocupada , me estaba engordando mucho , pero era culpa mia por desahogarme en la comida . Yo al ver las personas tristes , yo también me pongo triste y me desahogo en la comida.

Veo que mi papá se está preocupando por mi , pero mamá , no sé qué le pasa , últimamente no quiere saber nada de mi…

Todas las demás personas incluido papá , estaban preocupados por Renesmee , yo también, manifestándolo comiendo demasiado…

**Aquí acaba este capítulo , espero que os haya gustado a todos y a **

**todas . Por favor dejarme vuestros reviews con opinión o si tenéis alguna duda de algo , no dudéis en preguntármelo , ya que yo encantada contestare a todos sus reviews. ¡Besos desde Barcelona !**

**DianaMCullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno , no tengo mucho que comentar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que este capítulo está inspirado en la serie "Shake it up".**

**Disclaimer : Unos personajes no son míos , la historia sí.**

**Aviso: Está prohibido plagiar esta historia . Si alguien encuentra una historia muy muy similar a la mía con los personajes : Miranda , Sheila , Adèle y Marii, ruego que me avisen por favor .**

**Capítulo 6 : El comienzo**

**(Renesmee pov)**

A decir verdad , las cosas me ivan genial , ya llevaba 6 meses en este centro y de momento no he tenido ningún problema con la gente y cada día que pasa yo y Marii somos más amigas y inseparables . Con la ayuda de Marii y Adèle aprendí a aceptar la comida y a recuperar peso . No podía borrar de mi memoria lo que me contó Marii sobre su familia , no me dijo el por qué los Vulturis atacaron su familia y eso me daba muchas vueltas por la cabeza.

Era sábado y no teníamos nada importante que hacer , las dos estábamos aburridas leyendo revistas sobre famosos, así que decidí preguntarle a Marii el porqué del ataque de los Vulturis .

-Oye , ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dije mirando a Marii a la cara .

-Claro , dime – Contesto Marii desinteresada y sin levantar la mirada de la revista.

-¿Por qué los Vulturis os atacaron?- Dije yo con cuidado , de repente Marii levantó la mirada sorprendida .

-No pensaba que te interesase , pero si lo quieres saber te lo dire… Los Vulturis vinieron porque se enteraron de que yo era una híbrida y querían matarme ya que no encontraron ninguna prueba de que yo fuera inofensiva .

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-Pregunté con sumo interés ya que yo sabía que en mi caso los Vulturis se habían enterado de un chivatazo …

-Pues , creo que en esos tiempos mis padres se llevaban bien con los Vulturis porque mi padre trabajó en su guardia . Un día los Vulturis nos vinieron a visitar y se encontraron conmigo , no tuvieron ni una pizca de piedad …- Dijo con la vista perdida , como si lo estuviese viendo o mejor dicho recordando.

-Lo siento , no debería haber preguntado …-Le dije arrepentida al ver su cara de dolor .

-Tranquila , no te sientas mal , es norma que sientas curiosidad . Bueno , dejando el tema de lado , qué te parece si vemos la televisión ya que me estoy aburriendo a más no poder . –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Ok , pero yo elijo el canal .-Contesté riendo .

-Ja ja ja ja ok …- Marii se estaba riendo por mis infantiles reacciones que a veces tenía.

Estábamos viendo la televisión tranquilas hasta que oímos el ruido de el altavoz de la pared , apagamos la tv para poder oír claramente lo que decía.

-_Queridos alumnos y residentes del centro , se le llama a todos para que nos encontremos todos en la gran sala principal. Gracias._- Se oyó la voz de Adèle por el micrófono .

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? – Me pregunto Marii con la duda en la cara .

- No lo se .-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Bajamos en silencio hasta llegar a la gran sala principal , esperamos a que llegara las personas que faltaba . Cuando ya estábamos todos Adèle habló:

-Bueno , ya que estamos todo aquí , quería anunciar que a partir de mañana vendrán un equipo de baile para rodar un videoclip en este centro ya que es famoso por sus bonitos jardines . Quería avisar que no quiero que se les moleste y que tengan problemas con ellos o si no , me veré obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto .¿Alguna duda? – Dijo amenazadoramente .

-No .- Contestamos todos a la vez.

Cuando Marii y yo nos íbamos a ir Adèle me llamó .

-Renesmee , ¿puedes venir un momento? – Me preguntó Adèle un poco preocupada .

- Si , ¿he hecho algo malo? – Pregunte atemorizada , ya que no sabía qué quería .

- No cariño , tranquila . Sólo te quería pedir un favor .- Dijo tranquilizadoramente .

-Ah ok , ¿de qué se trata ?-Dije ya más relajada.

- Bueno , los del videoclip son ingleses y como el inglés es tu lenguaje materno y yo no lo domino muy bien , pues te quería preguntar si te importaría hacer de traductora entre los señores del videoclip y yo …- Dijo un poco avergonzada .

- ¡Claro! No te preocupes por eso ja ja ja –Dije yo riendo para que se relajara un poco . Al momento enpezó a reír conmigo .

-Muchas gracias de verdad , no sabes del apuro del que me has sacado .- Dijo ahora ya más calmada.

El día siguiente llego . Adèle me decía lo que quería decir en francés y yo lo decía en inglés .

Cuando Adèle me dijo que ya me podía ir , me fui con Mariia nuestro cuarto . Nos aburríamos y pusimos música y empezamos a bailar .

Estábamos tan concentradas bailando que no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien entro en nuestra habitación.

-Vaya chicas , que bien bailáis …- Dijo el director del videoclip.

Marii entendió los que nos dijo ya que ella también sabia inglés , las dos nos pusimos rojas como un tomate .

-Bueno Renesmee , te quería preguntar algo , pero al veros bailar así de bien se me ha olvidado y me ha venido otra idea en la cabeza. Los de Shake it up chicago necesitan dos nuevas bailarinas de más o menos vuestra edad . ¿Qué os parece si venís con nosotros y hacéis las pruebas? –Dijo el señor sonriendo .

¡Uaaaaaauuuuuuu!- Gritamos las dos a la vez por la sorpresa , no sabíamos que decir , estábamos sorprendidas .

-Bueno , eses uau me lo tomaré como un "sí , nos gustaría", per antes creo que tengo que pedirle permiso a vuestra directora….- Dijo riendo .

La palabra sorprendidas se quedaba corta de cómo estábamos . Ojala Adèle nos dejara …. Me fui con el señor para traducir….

**(Adèle pov)**

Estaba en mi despacho ordenando unas cosas cuando oí unos golpecitos en la puerta .

-Adelante .- Conteste .

Por la puerta entro Renesmee y el director del videoclip.

-Adèle , el señor te quiere pregunta una cosa ….- Dijo Renesmee un poco nerviosa.

- ¿De qué se trata ?- Dije con ire profesional .

- Es que … el señor nos ha visto a Marii y a mi bailar y … nos ha propuesto a que vayamos con ellos a Chicago para hacer unas pruebas a Shake it up… Quiere que nos des tu permiso…-Soltó de golpe Renesmee .

Nos sabía que decir , Renesmee me miraba con una cara de penita que costaba mucho decir que no , también había la ventaja de que así pudiesen abrirse al mundo y conocerlo por experiencias , pero también había la parte de dónde se quedaran , ya que son menores …

Bueno , si dio que sí , ¿dónde se van a quedar ellas? – Dije con la duda –

Renesmee tradujo lo que dije y lo que dijo el director del videoclip .

Dice que por el camino nos cuidaran en todo ellos y que reponderan por todo y cuando lleguemos dice que conoce un tipo de escuela-internado donde nos podemos alojar hasta que seamos mayores de edad…-Dijo Renesmee muy ilusionada .

Bueno , pensándolo bien, dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Renesmee y si las dejo ir , ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños y con Marii , su sueño era llegar a América , así que sería un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Mira Renesmee , como dentro de unos días será tu cumpleaños , mi regalo es dejaros ir a Marii y a ti a Chicago. ¿Qué te parece? - Le

pregunte sonriendo .

-¡¿De verdad?¡ ¿Enserio?-Reenesmee casi gritaba de la ilusión .

-Si .- Dije yo riendo .

-¡Gracias , gracias , gracias mil gracias !- De repente apareció Marii diciendo lo mismo , se veían tan graciosas .

El director y yo las mirábamos divertidos .

**(Renesmee pov)**

¡No me lo podía creer ! ¡ Nos iríamos a Chicago! ¡Mi sueño siempre fue ser famosa y ahora lo conseguiremos Marii y yo juntas!

**(Marii pov)**

¡Dios mío de mi vida ! ¡Me voy a América ! y lo mejor de todo : ¡Seré famosa! Era como un sueño hecho realidad .

**Bueno , aquí se acaba el sexto capítulo , espero que les haya gustado .**

**Por favor , déjenme sus Reviews con sus opiniones y dudas que tengáis . Besoos desde Barcelonaa .**

**DianaMCullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola , ya sé que dije que actualizaría más rápido , pero de verdad , no he podido . Debo una disculpa a las personas que leen mi historia y me dejan reviews y también a las que no me dejan . **

**No les entretengo más , disfruten el capítulo .**

**Disclaymer : Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de la saga crepúsculo no son míos , son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Aviso : No doy permiso a nadie de copiar mi historia .**

**Capítulo 7 : Au revoir Paris **

**(Jacob pov)**

Mi angelito , mi princesa , mi mundo ,mi todo , había desaparecido .

Todos los Cullen la buscaban por toda América y no había ningún resultado .

Yo mantenía la esperanza de encontrarla ,pero tenía el presentimiento de que Nessie estaba más lejos .

He comentado este presentimiento que tengo con mis hermanos Quileute, me han dicho que sí que existe la posibilidad . Ahora sólo faltaba comentarlo a los Cullen .

Los Cullen aún no habían vuelto , aún seguían buscándola por toda América . Una cosa sí tenía clara , yo sin mi princesa no quedo , iba a encontrarla cueste lo que cueste .

1 semana después 

Los Cullen ya habían vuelto ,ahora me dirigía hacia su mansión para comentarles mi presentimiento.

A medida que iba llegando , me podía dar cuenta de que estaban todos , ya que podía olerlos .

No hizo falta llamar a la puerta , ya que ellos ya me habían olido.

Esme fue quien me abrió la puerta .

-Hola Jacob,¿ En qué podemos ayudarte?- Me dijo Esme con su sonrisa maternal en la cara , pero se le notaba que estaba destrozada por dentro.

- En realidad , sólo he venido a decirles algo que me gustaría que lo toméis en cuenta.- Dije serio y educadamente , ya que Esme siempre me había tratado muy bien .

- Claro , pasa.- Dijo mientras me hacía señas para que esntrase.

Sólo al entrar a la casa Cullen , Rosalie ya empezó a hacerme la vida imposible .

-¿Qué haces aquí chucho?-Preguntó con un tono de voz amenazador , pero desde que Renesmee se fue , ya no tenía ganas de discutir .

- Mira Rosalie , no estoy de humor como para seguir peleando contigo así que iré al grano.-Dije dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido por mi reacción y por no haber insultado .

Mientras entraba en el comedor , pude ver a Miranda , no sé qué veía Edward en ella como para haber abandonado a Bella . Edward ha luchado por el corazón de Bella para nada , ya que la ha dejado por esa…

En el rostro de Bella había dolor , sufrimiento , odio , pero también había esperanza . El rostro de Edward era una copia exacta al de Bella . Edward será un capullo , pero veía en su rostro que se preocupaba por su hija , al leer mi idea que tenía sobre Renesmee pude ver una chispa de ilusión.

-Bueno , supongo que os preguntáis a qué he venido yo aquí , pues he venido a decirles algo importante .- Dije seriamente.

-Somos todos oídos .- Dijo Carlise .

-Les quería decir , de que existe la posibilidad de que Resnesmee se encuentre en otro continente aparte de América .-Dije con la esperanza en mi voz.

- ¿Nos estas diciendo de que mi hija puede estar en otro continente y nosotros estamos buscándola aquí como locos ?- Dijo Bella alzando una ceja .

-Dicho en otras palabras sí …- Murmure en voz baja sabiendo de sobras que me oirían.

**( Bella pov)**

¿Cómo no se nos podía haber ocurrido antes? Jake tenía razón , mi niña por ahí perdida y nosotros sin salir de este continente ….

¿Dónde se encontrara mi pequeña ? ¿ Estará bien'? ¿Tendrá abrigo par

El frío ? ¿ Estará bien alimentada? ¿ Con quién estará en estos momentos?

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que noté unos ojos clavado en mi . Miranda me miraba .

No sabía que le pasaba a esa mujer , se mantenía muy distante con su hija, prácticamente la ignoraba y yo luchaba por recuperar a la mía de vuelta .Cuando estaba en casa , me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto con su carta en mi mano y pensando en ella .

Carlise llamó al aeropuerto de Seattle y se paseaba como un león enjaulado .

Después de una media hora nos habló.

-Chicos , este es el plan : Para empezar , en dos días viajaremos a Europa , los Quileutes buscarán a Rensmee por los países soleados y caluroso y nosotros la buscaremos por los países fríos y con poco sol. ¿Os parece bien? –Habló Carlise con tono de líder.

-Sí- contestamos todos.

- Miranda ,¿ tu quieres venir con nosotros ?- Le preguntó Carlise a Miranda .

-Claro que no , no sé ni porque os preocupáis tanto a encontrar a esa mocosa . – Hablo con tono sarcástico .

Maldita bruja ….. pensé …

Los billetes eran para los Cullen : Finlandia . Para los Quileutes : España.

**(Renesmee pov)**

¡Qué emoción! ¡En dos días me iría a Chicago! ¡Vuelvo a América! ¡ Y a de más con suerte me hago famosa ! Pero eso sí… si no nos aceptan a mi y a Marii , a Paris nos volvemos , esa fue una condición que Adèle nos puso a mi y a Marii después de haber aceptado la propuesta.

Todos los chicos y chicas del centro nos felicitaba o nos miraba con envidia, pero eso era lo de menos …

Marii y yo estábamos que no podíamos más de las emociones , ella estaba emocionada por ir a América y yo por estar un poco más cerca de mí familia . A decir verdad los extrañaba demasiado , a todos menos a Miranda y a Sheila . Extrañaba el amor maternal de mamá , extrañaba la comprensión y sobreprotección de papá , las bromas del tío Emmett, los consejos de tía Rosalie , las compras compulsivas con tía Alice , la calma de tío Jasper , el cuidado y amor de la abuela Esme , el cuidado y amor del abuelo Carlise , la protección de Jacob , las visitas del abuelo Charlie … Pero por lo menos , pronto estaría en el mismo continente que todos ellos.

-Renesmee , ¿En qué estás pensando ?- Me preguntó Marii curiosa .

- Pienso en lo mucho que echo de menos a mi familia …-Dije ya con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Marii se me acercó y me abrazo consolándome.

**(Marii pov)**

Me dolía ver a Renesmee llorar , ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Después de esto , Renesmee y yo empezamos a hablar de nuestros planes en Chicago , ya nos habían informado que iríamos a un internado y que los fines de semana bailaríamos para Shake it up , eso si nos cogían , si no…. volvíamos a Paris…

Podría perfeccionar mi inglés , vivir experiencias nuevas … Aparecer en la televisión , sería como un sueño.

Una cosa me tenía inquieta , ¿Qué pasaría si Renesmee se encuentra con sus padres y decide volver con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amistad?

No le di mucha importancia de momento a eso , ahora debía preocuparme de lo importante .

**(Carlise pov)**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que compre los billetes de avión , hoy nos iríamos a Europa.

Primero iríamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, luego llegaríamos a New York **(N/A : Nueva York) **donde haríamos una escala .

Tuvimos la mala suerte de no quedaban vuelos separado desde New York hacia Finlandia . Teníamos que coger el mismo avión que los Quileutes , el avión nos dejaría en Barcelona . Ahí nos separaríamos , los Quileute se buscan un lugar donde vivir y buscan a Renesmee por toda España .

Nosotros en cambio, teníamos que coger un vuelo hacia Finlandia .

Vaya aventurita nos espera estando tantas horas los Cullen y los Quileute juntos ….

**(Renesmee pov)**

Hoy era el gran día , Marii yyo ya teníamos todo preparado . Marii estaba eufórica , me ponía hasta a mi nerviosa…

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan relajada , nos vamos a América , otro continente , otro lugar , otro idioma …- Dijo Marii sacudiendo con fuerza mis hombros por la emoción…

- Marii , cálmate , que si sigues así me vas a romper hombre …-Dije yo con una mueca a causa del dolor que me provocaba esas sacudidas..

-Lo siento , pero pero …- se disculpo .

- Pero nada , venga , tranquila , respira hondo…-Le dije con un vano intento a que calmara .

**(Marii pov)**

No entendía como Renesmee podía estar tan tranquila , hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ella estaba tan tranquila porque ella es de América .

Después de esperar unos vente minutos , aparecieron el director y productor del videoclip.

-Hi girls , are you ready ? **(N/A : Hola chicas , ¿estais preparadas?) **– Nos preguntó el director .

Después de todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, nos llevaron en un avión privado , la verdad , era estupendo la decoración era increíble …

Al principio Rensemee y yo no nos aburrimos , no dormimos , hablamos , pero luego llegó un momento del viaje que ya no sabíamos qué hacer …

Pasaron unas horitas más hasta que el piloto anuncio que ya habíamos llegado .

Al bajar del avión , lo primero que Renesmee y yo dijimos a la vez fue :

-Chicago , prepárate porque ya estamos aquí .

**Espero que os haya gustado a todas . Ya tenía el capítulo escrito , pero me olvide de dar a guardar y …. Bueno , casi me muero de la rabia , me he quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada reescribiendo , así que por lo menos merezco reviews ¿No? **

**Besos a todas desde Barcelonaa**

**DianaMCullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola , debo una gran disculpa por la tardanza , no tenía inspiración para un trozo de este capítulo .**

**Disfruten el capítulo . **

**Dsiclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en la Saga Twilight no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer .**

**Aviso: No doy permiso a nadie para copiar la historia sin mi consentimiento .**

**Capítulo 8 : Volverte a ver .**

**(Alvaro pov)**

Me encontraba en el plató de la famosa serie "Shake it up" de Chicago . Hoy nuestro director de baile y presentador Jason nos había reunido a todos los bailarines de la serie , nos tenía que comunicar algo pregunto qué sería , ya que él normalmente no suele hablar con nosotros .

-Buenos días chicos , para empezar , os quería felicitar a todos y a cada uno de vosotros ya que hacéis un gran trabajo . Lo que os quería decir es que mañana se harán las pruebas para que entren nuevos bailarines adolecentes como vosotros . Gracias por vuestra atención .-Nos dijo en tono serio y desinteresadamente .

Bueno , así que maña vendría gente nueva … No me entusiasmaba mucho la idea , pero tampoco me opongo.

**(Renesmee pov)**

Ya habíamos llegado a Chicago , no me podía creer que estuviese de vuelta en América …

El director del videoclip nos llevó al orfanato , era un lugar bastante bonito, quién me hubiera dicho a mi años atrás que yo estaría yendo de orfanato en orfanato , sí he dicho años , ya han pasado 3 años desde que me fui de casa , no sé qué ha pasado que he vuelto a crecer rápido , ahora no aparezco tener 13 años si no que aparezco tener entre los 16 y 17 años, a Marii le pasa exactamente lo mismo .

El centro-orfanato es bonito , la casa está construida de piedras, tiene un hermoso y gran jardín con árboles y pequeñas flores rojas .**( N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

Por dentro , se veía muy acogedor , los pasillos anchos y el suelo de "parquet "**(N/A Imagen en mi perfil) **Es muy luminoso , las habitaciones también son de 2 personas , eso quería decir que con suerte Marii y yo estaríamos juntas …

Esta vez , era un director en vez de directora , es un hombre ya mayor , pero muy simpático y agradable , se llama Mr Matth . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

-Hola chicas , bienvenidas , os estábamos esperando .-Nos recibió con una calurosa sonrisa .

- Hola .-Respondimos Marii y yo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa plasmada en nuestras caras .

Nos llevó a su despacho y nos presentamos , nos explicó las reglas de este centro que eran similares al de Paris , nos contó que Adèle se había puesto en contacto con el , (así que habla mal ingles eh eh…) pensé cuando dijo que había hablado con el .

También nos dijo que si pasábamos las pruebas de mañana podríamos decorar nuestras habitaciones al gusto que queramos , ya que él no se opondrá . Se notaba que era una persona encantadora . Nos condujo hasta

Nuestra habitación , que por cierto , no me esperaba que hubiesen 2 camas de matrimonio , esto ¿qué era? ¿un hotel de lujo ? se

No instalamos todo lo que teníamos ya que el día siguiente sería un día crucial , no merecía la pena deshacer y hacer la maleta otra vez . Sólo dejamos preparado el pijama y la ropa para mañana .

Ya eran las 21:30 p.m bajamos a cenar . Después de que nos sirvieran la comida , nos sentamos en unas mesas un poco alejada de los demás .

Cuando estuvimos a punto de comer , dos chicas y un chico se nos acercaron .

-Hola , vosotras debéis ser las nuevas , yo soy Katy , ella es Chelsy y él es Dérek .

Katy es una chica ni alta ni baja , delgada, tiene los ojos azules , el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios y las puntas rizadas . Su piel no es ni muy blanca ni muy morena. **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**. La verdad es que me cayó bien.

Dérek es un chico alto , delgado ,con el pelo castaño y los ojos de color castaño oscuro , su piel es de un color albino.

Chelsy es una chica un poco más alta que Katy , delgada , su pelo es de un color rubio blanco , sus ojos azules intensos , una sonrisa muy bonita , su piel no está ni muy bronceada ni muy blanca .

Al parecer sólo Dérek y yo teníamos los ojos castaños , ellas los tenían de un bonito color azul.

Empezamos a hablar con ellos , nos inspiraban confianza , en tan sólo unas horas nos hicimos buenos amigos .

Después de cenar nos dejaron 2 horas libres , las cual Marii y yo aprovechamos para que Katy , Chelsy y Dérek nos enseñaran los sitios donde quedaban …etc

Ya eran las 23:30 pm hora de ir a dormir , pero la verdad es que Marii y yo estábamos tan nerviosas que no sabíamos que hacer …. Hicimos la cosa más tonta que según los humanos funciona : Contar ovejas .**(N/A Lo he probado y no , no funciona) **Pero no dio ningún resultado . Ya eras las 2 a.m y nosotras sin poder dormir , después de una media hora Marii se durmió , pero yo tarde 15 minutos más , en los cuales me pasé pensando en mi familia . ¿Me estarían buscando? ¿Si mañana me aceptan me verán en la televisión? Un montón de dudas pasaban por mi cabeza , pero luego me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo. A las 7 a. m sonó el despertador , a nosotras nos dieron el desayuno avanzado , ya que ellos lo toman a las 9 a.m .

Cada una llevaba un conjunto increíble.

Yo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un chalequito negro , unos shorts de color negro , unas medias rojas que encima de ellas llevaba una red negra y unos zapatos negros. De complementos tenía un collar con mi nombre y una pulsera **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

Marii llevaba unos tipos de leguis negros finos y transparentes con unos shorts tejanos , una camiseta negra tipo top y unas bambas negras. De complemento llevaba un collar , una pulsera y un anillos .

Ya estábamos preparadas para arrasar con todo , para demostrarles lo que baile un peine .

En unos pocos minutos vino un coche a buscarnos , era el director del videoclip . Nos dejó delante del edificio .

-Mucha suerte chicas , yo os espero aquí , que tangáis mucha suerte.-Dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos de las manos para hacer señal de buena suerte.

Bueno , aquí que vamos ….

Entramos , en el plató , la verdad es que había mucha gente . Las pruebas empezaron , lo que teníamos que hacer era bailar todos juntos . Después de esto eliminaron a bastantes , Marii y yo tuvimos suerte.

Ahora tocaba baile individual , bailábamos con la canción Wach me del grupo Hot Rush (**N/A Link de la canción en mi perfil)**

Bailaron 5 personas , que tuvieron suerte y los cogieron , luego 3 personas más que las eliminaron .

Ahora le tocaba a Marii , esta era la prueba de fuego , que Marii superó fácilmente . Ahora me tocaba a mi , que nervios , baile como si me fuera la vida en ello , dejé a los jueces impresionados igual como Marii lo había hecho .

¡Qué suerte hemos tenido ¡ Este fin de semana bailaremos en Shake it up ! Pero no sé qué le pasaba a Marii ,no parecía muy contenta , si no que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma….

**(Alvaro pov)**

Estaba tan tranquilo viendo como los candidatos bailaban hasta que la vi, no podía ser ella , cómo era posible ….

Maria Segura , la chica de Barcelona de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente y fui tan estúpido que la dejé por esa bruja de Sonia….

Qué guapa esta ,antes nos habíamos visto en fotos , ya que era una relación virtual , pero ahora veo la princesa que dejé escapar para irme con la bruja ….

No sabía que ella supiese bailar tan bien….

**(Marii pov)**

Después de que Renesmee bailara , aún quedaba algunas personas para pasar la prueba , así que me entretenía viendo los bailarines que ya estaban en el programa , hasta que me topé con esos ojos de cuales estoy perdidamente enamorada … ¿Pero el qué hacía aquí? Dios que guapo es…

Como se notaba que el tiempo había pasado , el es un chico alto , pelo negro y ojos dorados , un momento… ¿ojos dorados? él era un vampiro … ¿Cómo era posible? **(N/A Foto en mi perfil) **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo , ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado , por favor déjenme sus reviews , (carita de cachorrito tipo Alice Cullen) Un minuto para vosotras y una sonrisa para mi **

**Ya sabéis, cualquier duda me lo preguntais y yo encantada contestaré. **

**Besos ! **

**DianaMCullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola , siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes , ahora aprovecho que estoy de viaje y en autocar se me hace largo , pues aquí les dejo este capítulo .**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no son míos , pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Aviso : No doy permiso a nadie para que me copie la historia .**

**Capítulo 9 : ¿Quedamos?**

**(Marii pov)**

Me quedé congelada , no me podía creer que mi Álvaro estuviese a 5 metros de mi , cuando antes estábamos a Kilómetros ...

Pero cómo es que se había convertido envampiros si se supone que los mortales no deben saber de la existencia …

Me miraba fijamente , con amor , sorprendido , seguro que me habría reconocido …

Renesmee al verme se empezó a preocupar , ya que yo estaba demasiado metida en mi mente como para alegrarme de haber entrado , haber , no dio que no me alegro , si no que al ver a Álvaro me tomó demasiado por sorpresa … Si él estaba aquí y no había bailado , eso podía significar varias cosas : 1 – Por pura casualidad había venido a ver bailar , o 2- Él ya era un bailarín profesional …

Creo , que me quedo con la segunda opción…..

-Marii , enserio me estas empezando a preocupar , dime lo que te pasa …

-Lo siento Renesmee , pero creo que he visto a alguien que …..-No supe que más decirle …..

-¿Enserio? ¿a quién?-Me preguntó una muy curiosa Renesmee.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi historia? – Le pregunté de un buen principio .

-Claro .-Contestó sonriendo .

-Pues el amor de toda mi vida , Álvaro , está aquí y me ha visto , seguro que me ha reconocido …

-¡¿Qué? – casi gritó de la sorpresa , o eso creo creer ….

-Sí y ahora no sé qué hacer , creo que él baila aquí -Dije cabizbaja ...

-Pues vamos bien…. Pero , ¿tu aún le amas?- Dijo .- La sorpresa me tomó por sorpresa … La verdad es que sí , aún le amaba con todo mi ser .

-Sí , aún le amo….-Dije decididamente -Renesmee se me quedó como si tuviera 3 ojos en la cara …

-¿Pues? ¿De qué te quejas? La vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad para reconquistarle y ser feliz – Me dijo con la sonrisa más sincera en su cara. Nos dimos un gran abrazo.

-Gracias amiga .- No tenía palabras que decirle para demostrarle lo agradecida que le estaba por haberme abierto los ojos hacia la realidad .

Me iba acercar para hablar con Álvaro , pero él se adelanto .

-Bueno yo me voy , suerte .- Me dijo Renesmee .

Hola Maria , sé que en estos momentos te preguntaras quién soy o cómo demonios sé tu nombre .-Se le veía nervioso así que le interrumpí .

-No que va . Hola Álvaro , cuanto tiempo sin verte …-Dije sonrojándome a más no poder .

-Vaya… así que te acuerdas de mi…. –Dijo sorprendido.-Claro tonto , cómo no me voy a acordar , si eres lo que más quiero….

- Sí , claro que sí .- Dije mientras empezaba a ruborizarme ….

- Bueno .. yo …. Ya sé que puede sonar un poco precipitado , pero ¿qué tal si mañana quedamos en la cafetería Starbuks que hay aquí delante ? – Me dijo sonriendo .

-Emmm … es que … yo tengo que pedir permiso a mi director para que me deje salir del centro …

-¿Director? ¿Centro? –Me preguntó extrañado .

-Sí , es que yo vivo en un orfanato y eso , necesito el permiso…-Dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos …

-¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es que vives en un orfanato ?- Me preguntó apenado .

-Es una muy larga historia …-Dije rodando los ojos …

-Maria, una cosa , ¿no me ves cambiado?- Me pregunto extrañado .

-Claro , pero yo ya sé lo que eres , eres un hermoso vampiro.-Dije coqueteando un poco ….

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tu como….?-Dijo con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara .

-Ja j aja ja , ya te dije que es una historia muy larga .-Le dije riendo .

-Bueno , te dejo mi numero para que me llames y hablemos …- Después de darnos los números de móvil cada uno tomó su camino , encontré a Renesmee hablando animadamente con el director del videoclip sobre de cómo bailamos nosotras y los demás . Ufff , que suerte que no dijo nada de lo mío y Álvaro .

Todo el trayecto hacia el orfanato estuvimos calladas.

Cuando llegamos al centro , el director , Katy , Chelsy y Dérek con recibieron con felicitaciones , abrazos. (Eso Katy ,Chelsy y Dérek )

Al llegar a la habitación Renesmee cerró la puerta con llave y me miró con una mirada sádica y se le formó una sonrisa tipo el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas …

-De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que no me lo expliques todo con sumo detalle .

-Ja j aja ja , claro , venga siéntate .- Dije .

Empecé a relatar todo lo ocurrido , cada reacción de Álvaro y cada pensamiento mío …

-Bua , vamos , que te ha pedido una cita … ¿ Cuándo le preguntaras a Mr Matth si puedes ir ?- Me dijo emocionada .

-Pues , ahora mismo , ¿ me acompañas? – Le pedí con la carita de gatito en la lluvia , esa cara la aprendí de Renesmee , en estos 3 años con ella , aprendí muchas cosas .

-¡Ehh tramposa! Esa es mi cara … Pero venga, vamos . – Dijo haciendo un berrinche como una niña de 3 años .

Bajamos y picamos a la puerta del despacho de Mr Matth .

-Marii , entra tu , yo te espero ¿ok?-Dijo mientas se sentaba en un sofá que había para los invitados a reuniones .

-Ok .- Dije mientras entraba .

-Hola buenos días Mr Matth , venía para preguntarle algo …-Dije bastante nerviosa , ya que no puedo predecir el futuro ….

- Hola , siéntate y explícame .- Dijo señalando una de las sillas que tenía delante de su escritorio .

-Bueno , resulta que hoy me encontré con un amigo mío y bueno , me pidió que quedemos y …

-Claro claro que puedes quedar con el .- Me interrumpió

Yo estaba que no podía de felicidad , salté y le abracé .

-¡Gracias , gracias , gracias!- Agradecía sin parar .

Salí del despacho y fui corriendo a Renesmee .

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Renesmee

-¡ Que Sí! – Grité a pleno pulmón .

-¡AHHHHH!-Gritamos las dos a la vez mientras nos cogíamos de las manos y empezamos a saltar .

**(Edward pov)**

Ya había pasado 3 años desde que buscamos a mí pequeña por toda América , ahora la estábamos buscando por Europa , pero ni rastro , o por lo menos en Finlandia ….

La echaba de menos , al igual como a Bella . Quiero a Bella más que a mi propia vida , si es que se le puede llamar vida a lo que tengo .

¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuando decidí quedarme con Miranda?

Lo tenía decidido , cuando llegara a Forks la dejaría y con Sheila ya veremos lo que pasara .

Mi Bella estaba muy herida , aún que no se dejaba caer en la depresión, se mantenía fuerte y luchaba por nuestra pequeña , que ahora supongo que ya no es tan pequeña

Seguro que perdí muchos e importantes momentos de la vida de mi pequeña me he perdido en esos malditos 7 años y en estos 3 años también… Dios mío … He perdido 10 años …. Sólo estuve con ella 3 añitos …

10 años sin el amor de mi Bella .

Bella conmigo se mostraba distante y dura . La familia prácticamente me ignoraba …

**(Jacob pov)**

Hemos buscado a Nessie por toda España , pero nada , absolutamente nada … Ni un maldito rastro….

Estaba muy deprimido , sólo al pensar que a mi mundo le hubiese pasado algo ya ….me sentía morir…

Los chicos intentaban animarme , pero ya nada funcionaba …

Estábamos en Setiembre , quedaba poco para que sea en cumpleaños de Nessie y Bella …

**(Renesmee pov)**

Estaba feliz por Marii , aún que temía por ella , temía a que Álvaro le haga el daño que hizo mi padre a mi madre…

No quería verla desilusionada , llorando … Pero de momento no haría nada …

Marii en estos momentos estaba hablando por el móvil con Álvaro ….

Mañana quedarían….

**Bueno , qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo… Estoy muy pero que muy desilusionada con la falta de reviews . Si no les gusta mi historia o les gusta o quieren darme consejos los recibiré encantada , no todo puede ser color rosa , pero si los recibo , por lo menos sabré que mi historia la leen o la siguen . Besoos !**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola ! Siento la tardanza , pero es que no sabía cómo continuar a la historia … hasta que me vino un tsunami de inspiración ….je je je XD XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la saga Twilight no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer , la trama sí que es mía.**

**Aviso : No doy permiso a nadie a copiar mi historia , cada uno que tenga un poco de imaginación :D **

**Capítulo 10 : Conociendo la verdad .**

**(Alvaro pov)**

Después de la conversación que tuve con Maria , me fui a mi apartamento , en el que vivía con 2 chicos más , compartíamos cas a, ya que yo solo no podía pagar un piso y encima en América … Así que 2 chicos más que estaban en la misma situación que yo nos juntamos y vivimos juntos .

Los dos chicos se llaman : Troy y Zack .

Los conocí haciendo la prueba para Shake it up .

Al llegar a casa , me paré a pensar en cómo era Maria , cómo es que había llegado aquí , por qué vivía en un internado …

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos , era mi móvil , ¡era Maria!

-Hola Maria .-Dije intentando sonar calmado , pero en realidad , estaba que me subía por las paredes de la emoción …

-Hola Alvaro .-Me devolvió el saludo en un tono de voz triste y apagado , eso me sorprendió , seguro que serían malas noticias …

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te dejaron venir? – Intente sonar tranquilo , pero creo que no lo conseguí ….

- No…- Dijo a punto de llorar , no , podía dejar que mi princesa llorara ….

-Lo siento mucho – Dije yo , con todas mis ilusiones rotas …

-¿Alvaro? – Preguntó con un tono de voz pícaro .

-mm-Era lo único que pudo salir de mi boca .

-¿De verdad me crees?- Preguntó ahora , parecía que ahora se estuviese aguantando la risa .

-Claro que sí , ¿por qué no iba a creerte ?.- Pregunté ahora muy confundido .

- J aja j aja j aja , porque te estoy tomando el pelo , j aja ja a.-Estalló en carcajadas , ¿enserio me estaba tomando el pelo? , pues vaya susto que me dio …

-Em… no sé si reírme o llorar …- Dije intentado no parecer confundido , pero Maria dejo de reír al instante .

-¿Qué ? Pero…- Maria estaba a punto de decir algo pero la corté .

-Tranquila , es una larga historia …. Ya te lo explicaré mañana ….-Dije ya ahora más relajado .

-Ok …..-Parecía confundida y triste a la vez ….

-¿A qué hora quedamos?-Pregunté intentando por todos los medios cambiar de tema .

-¿Que tal a las 8 p.m?- Preguntó Maria .

-Perfecto , ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?- Me ofrecí

- No , no , no , no te molestes , quedamos ahí ¿ok?- Dijo muy rápido .

- Bueno vale , como tú quieras …- Dije sorprendido .

-Bueno , Alvaro , me tengo que ir , cuídate , nos vemos mañana …-Se despidió Maria , pero me dolió un poco la forma en la que se despidió , yo me esperaba algo así como : Besos o un te quero .

Pero no…._Claro que no imbécil , si la dejaste por Sonia , Maria y tú sólo son una especia rara de amigos …-_Habló mi sub consiente.

-Alvaro ¿estás ahí? –Preguntó mi ángel , ya que no contesté antes .

-¿Qué? , ah sí sí , yo también me tengo que ir , cuídate .-Dije y colgué.

Me sentía como un tonto con la respuesta de : No sé si llorar o reírme . Habrá pensado que me falta algún tornillo , pero es que me refería llorar del susto de no verla , ya que yo aún la amo…. y reír de la broma , pero al ser vampiro no puedo llorar y he quedado como un descerebrado .

**(Marii pov)**

Renesmee me propuso que le haga una broma a Alvaro , pero no me imagine que se lo tomara así … Fue un poco raro…

-¿Cómo se lo tomo ?- Preguntó una muy curiosa Renesmee.

-Emmm….pues no lo sé exactamente , ya que me dijo : Pues no sé si reírme o llorar . Creo que es un poco raro , ya que lo vi y el es un vampiro, y no puede llorar yy …

-Shhhh , tranquila , habrá tenido un desliz , déjalo supongo que ya te lo explicara …-Dijo con un intento de calmarme ..

-ok ….

- Oye… ¿te importaría dejarme elegir lo que te pondrás? Ah y ¿a qué hora habéis quedado?- A Renesmee se le iluminaron los ojos y puso carita de cachorrito , cada día que pasaba esta chica me daba más miedo con la moda …

- Vale…y hemos quedado a las 8 p.m –Dije atemorizada sólo al pensar en lo que me esperaba ….

-¡Bien!¡ Gracias eres la mejor !- Dijo mientras sonreía y aplaudía ..

-Lo sé , ya sé que soy la mejor .- Dije fingiendo superioridad .

-Ja j aja j aja ja – estallamos las dos en risas .

5 Horas después …

-Marii , ¡ostias te he dicho que te pongas esteee!- Gritó ahora un poco enfadada .

-¿Pero no me tendría que poner algo más elegante? …-Dije sin saber que ponerme .

-No , no puedes , porque haber , es un starbuks , es algo informal ..-Dijo , tenía toda la razón del mundo .

-Es verdad , lo siento .-Me disculpé.

-NO , tranquila .- Me sonrio Renesmee .

- Bueno pues ya tengo conjunto .- Le sonreí .

**(Alvaro pov)**

Estába nervioso , no sabía que ponerme , pensaba que ese problema sólo lo tenían las chicas adolescentes , pero veo que no …

Al final me decidí por unos tejanos y una camisa de cuadros que ahora esta tan a la moda.

Eran las 7: 30 p.m , como vivía a unos 25 minutos del Starbuks , decidí que ya era hora de salir a ver a mi princesa .

**(Marii pov)**

Ya eran las 7 : 50 p.m yo llegué antes , pero no me importaba esperar 10 minutitos .

Mientras esperaba lo vi, que guapo estaba , creo que ya estaba más roja que un tomate …

**(Alvaro pov)**

Eran las 7 : 55 , esperaba que no hubiese llegado ella antes , pero va ser , que sí llego ella antes , el adjetivo hermosa se queda corto al como estaba ella …

Al verme se sonrojó mucho , eso me dio esperanzas para conquistarla .

-Hola , estas muy guapa …-Dije nervioso , no sabía qué decir al tener tal belleza frente a mis ojos …

- Hola , gracias , tú también .- Dijo ella poniéndose así .

- Bueno , y … dime , ¿cómo es que eres un vampiro?-La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa , pero decidí contarle la historia .

-Bueno , te lo digo si luego tú me explicas tu historia .-Le dije sonriéndole .

-Ok .- Fue lo único que me contestó .

-Bueno , 2 meses después de que tú y yo lo dejáramos , también lo dejé con Sonia , en realidad , no sentía nada por ella , pero no sé porque acepté estar con ella , creo que solo fue por lastima …

Una tarde normal , estaba en el ordenado esperando a que te conectaras , pero de repente oí un gran estruendo en el salón , bajé corriendo para ver qué había pasado , pero me quedé congelado al ver el panorama que había en el salón . Mi madre y mi hermanita estaban en el suelo con una persona encima , esas personas tenían los ojos rojos y les estaba bebiendo la sangre , cuando lo vi, no podía creerme que los vampiros existieran . La vampira que estaba encima de mi hermanita se levantó empezó a hablar :

-Vaya , que rápido he acabado , claro como ella es tan pequeñita … anda mira si aquí hay otro … Daniel ,¿ qué hacemos con él?

-mmm , para que sea justo , a -él lo convertimos y abandonamos y así los dos hemos bebido una persona .

-Ok… pero lo muerdo yo .- A una velocidad de vértigo se me acercó y me mordió del cuello . Cerré los ojos para no sentir nada …

Un quemazón terrible empecé a sentir por mi cuerpo , cuando abrí los ojos los vampiros ya no estaban , con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban salí corriendo , al salir del pueblo en el que vivía , me escondí en un bosque y me dejé llevar por el dolor .

Cuando desperté de la transformación me vinieron las imágenes de mi familia muerta , y me juré a mí mismo no matar a nadie para no dejar a nadie sin la persona que ama , a un hijo/a sin padre o madre .

Pensé probar a cazar animales , y al ver que me saciaba , decidí cazar animales .

Sólo dos veces en toda mi vida vampírica sólo bebí sangre humana una vez …

Al cabo de un tiempo , la policía me acusó de haber matado a mi madre y a mi madre , la única solución que tenía era cambiarme el nombre , edad , bueno , tenía un amigo que me echo un cable con ese tema …

Ahora me llamo Alexander Spenser . Pero mis amigos me llaman Alex .

-Uau , me has dejado de piedra … vaya historia la tuya … -Dijo , visto de este punto , tenía razón.

-Bueno , ahora te toca a ti . – Le dije .

-Ok , pero tampoco creas que mi historia es tan interesante como la tuya…-Dijo , bajando la mirada .

-Ok , pero no te enfades …-dijo aún con la mirada gacha …

-Yo nunca podría enfadarme contigo .-Le dije cogiéndole de la barbilla , alzándole la mirada , cada vez nos íbamos acercándonos más , hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron , le di un beso cálido , dulce , que demostraba que aún la quería , me sorprendí al notar que me correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad .

-Te amo .- dije sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules .

-Yo también .-Dijo devolviéndome el beso , haciéndolo más profundo , haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran juntas .

Al separarnos , ella me miró y nos cogimos de las manos .

-Bueno , mi historia es que soy hija de dos vampiros , ellos me protegían mucho , así que al ver a su hija sufrir decidieron mudarnos , los Vulturis nos vinieron a visitar y al ver que yo no soy ni humana ni vampira , pues empezaron una guerra , yo sobreviví pero mis padres murieron . Me llevaron a un orfanato y ahí es dónde conocí a una gran chica , Renesmee, unos directores de videoclips nos vieron bailar y nos llevaron a Shakeit up …, eso es todo …

- Y tú dices con no es una gran historia ….-Dije sorprendido ..

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por aquí?- me preguntó Maria –

-Claro .-Constesté , la cogí por la cintura y fuimos los dos paseando por las bitas calles .

**(Renesmee pov)**

Me aburría en la habitación , fui a la habitación de Katy , Chelsy ,y Dérek para proponerles que vayamos a McDonalds. Ellos aceptaron sin poner ninguna pega . Mr Matth dijo que como en 1 semana ya seriamos mayores de edad así que podíamos salir .

Cada uno fue a su habitación para elegir la ropa . Yo solo en 5 minutos elegí : una camiste de rirantes lila con un cinturón rosa , unos pantalones cortos elegantes .

Katy eligió: un una camiseta son tirantes negras , una falda colorida rosa y unas sandalias.

Chalsy eligió : Un vestido de verano azul con florecitas y unos zapatos de tacón marrón .

Dérek eligió : Una camiseta roja , debajo tenía una camiseta verde , y unos tejanos arremangados hasta la rodilla .

Salimos todos juntos , había mucha gente , ya que era la hora de la cena, encontramos una mesa para 4 personas . Cada uno pidió una BigMac , una coca cola , y un helado de Kit kat .

Después de cenar , fuimos a dar un paseo , haciendo bromas por el camino , fotos ….

Llegamos a casa a las 22:5 p.m , al llegar al cuarto me sorprendí al ver a Marii sentada encima de su cama risueña .

-Buenooo , ¿qué te ha pasado para que vengas con esta cara ?- Dije en tono burlón

-Pues… volvemos a estar juntos … y nos … hemos besado …. Es que ha sido tan tierno ….-Dijo más roja que un tomate y super emocionada .

-Me alegro mucho por ti :D - Le dije muy sinceramente .

-Gracias , por cierto , ¿dónde habéis estado?- Dijo con un tono curioso .

-Pues , hemos ido a cenar al McDonals y luego hemos dado un paseo .

- Ahhh , supongo que os lo habéis paso muy bien .- Dijo sonriendo .

- SI j aja ja .

-Bueno , luego nos pusimos a hablar y se nos hicieron las 12 a.m

Luego nos fuimos a dormir . Mañana ya sería otro día…

**Bueno , aquí se ha acabado el décimo capítulo . He intentado poner las fotos en mi perfil , pero no he podido, Fanfiction no me ha dejado esta vez … Lo siento … **

**Por favor , déjenme un review , un minuto por vosotros y un ratito de felicidad . **

**Besoooss !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola , lo primero de todo quiero agradecer por la cantidad de reviews , ya pensaba que mi historia no les gustaba , pero veo que es todo lo contrario . Quiero dedicar este capítulo a : AnaBL2011 .**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en la saga Twilight no son míos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer , la trama sí que es completamnte mía.**

**Aviso: No doy permiso a que me copien la historia , cada uno debe tener su propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 11 : La pista y la petición .**

**(Alvaro pov)**

Aún no me lo podía creer , Maria me había perdonado y encima ahora volvemos a estar juntos , pero lo mejor de todo es que no estamos juntos virtualmente diciéndonos palabras de amor por el chat , no , ahora podremos sentir cada caricia , cada beso , cada abrazo ….

Ese beso que nos habíamos dado fue estupendo , ese beso me demostró que ella me seguía amando , un beso intenso cargado de amor , sinceridad, pasión…

Estaba sentado en el sofá enfrascado pensando en Maria cuando sentí 4 ojos mirándome atentamente .

-¿Qué queréis chicos?-Dije aburridamente .

-Pues… la verdad es que sólo queríamos saber por qué estás tan callado , ya que tú normalmente eres muy activo .-Contestó Zack .

-Pues mira , os lo diré , el amor de mi vida sigue enamorada de mí y volvemos a estar juntos .-Dije muy contento .

-Nos alegramos por ti, de verdad .-Ahora fue Troy quien habló.

-Pues debes estar súper enamorado ya que sólo al hablar del tema , ¡tu cara se ha iluminado como un árbol de navidad , j aja ja !

-Vale chicos ya….-Intenté calmarlos , pero fue en vano ya que se pasaron el resto de la noche dándome la paliza con el tema .

**(Jacob pov) **

Hemos rastreado toda España , casa comunidad , cada ciudad , cada pueblo , pero nada , ni una maldita pista de ella . Mis esperanzas de encontrarla con vida poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo … Pero aún tenía fe , eso era lo importante . También la buscamos por Portugal , pero … ni rastro….

Entre los chicos y yo decidimos que ahora tocaba ir a Francia , a ver si ahí teníamos suerte .

Pasamos por todas las ciudades , pueblos … pero decidimos dejar la capital para el final .

Cuando ya buscamos por todas partes menos por Paris , decidimos que teníamos que ir .

Llegamos temprano , así tendríamos más tiempo para buscarla , las buscamos , la rastramos , pero nada …

Cuando ya pensé que no encontraría nada , pasamos por delante de un orfanato . Todos pensamos en los pobres niños que estaban allí dentro , hasta que lo olí , ¡era la fragancia de Renesmee!

No era reciente , era desde hace ya mucho tiempo , yo la pude oler a causa de que estoy imprimada de ella hasta las brancas , pero los demás chicos no pudieron .

-¡Chicos venid! , ¡he encontrado el aroma de Nessie! –Grité por la emoción .

-Jake , ¿estás seguro?-Preguntó Sam mientras me miraba fijamente y seriamente .

-Sí Sam te lo juro .-dije , no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle .

-Bueno en ese caso tenemos que llamar a la familia Cullen ¿no?-Pregunto Paul.

Cogí mí móvil y marque el número de Bella , no quería hablar con el capullo de Edward .

-Hola Jake , ¡¿La habéis encontrado?-Preguntó esperanzada .

-No…pero sí que hemos encontrado algo …-Dije .

-¿El qué?, ¿Dónde estáis?-Dijo Bella

-Bueno , hemos encontrado su aroma ,pero no es para nada reciente , estamos en Paris .

-Ahh ok , vamos para allá.-Dijo .

Ahora sí que tenía esperanzas de que estuviera viva y volverla a ver .

**(Renesmee pov)**

Otra vez estaba sola … ahora que Marii sale con Alvaro , pues adiós Renesmee…

En estos momentos es cuando una persona se siente sola , no tenía a nadie … Bueno sí , a Katy , a Chalsy y a Dérek … pero yo me refiero … a una pareja …..

En estos momentos pensaba en Jacob… en mis sentimientos hacia el…

No soporté más y salí a dar un paseo ….

Paseaba fijándome en todo ,las personas , los pájaros … un golpe seco noté , ya esperaba tocar el suelo , pero unos brazos fuertes me cogieron .

-Lo …lo siento , -dije tartamudeando. No sabía qué decir ante ese chico rubio con ojos verdes .

-Tranquila , no pasa nada , soy Zack y tú eres…-Sludo con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le sacaría los colores …

-Soy Renesmee … -Dije más roja que un tomate …

-Ahh ya sé quién eres , a que eres una de las chicas que el otro día entro en Shake it up ¿ a que sí?- Dijo sonriente .

-Ja j aja ja , sí .-Me reí asintiendo , lo admito , ese chico consiguió alegrarme el día .

- ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café conmigo?-me pregunto , no tenía nada más que hacer asi que acepté.

-Claro.-acepté . Era un chico muy simpático , nos pasamos hablando toda la tarde y admito que me lo pasé muy bien con él.

Llegué al orfanato sobre las 20 p.m y Marii no estaba , sobre las 20:30 p.m llegó Marii súper contenta.

-Hola…-dije aburrida , sin ganas de nada .

-¡Renesmee! ¡Te tengo que decir algo! Alvaro nos ha propuesto a que vayamos a vivir con el.-Dijo Marii más contenta que la una y dando saltitos por la habitación.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Le dije con la cara de WTF

-¡Claro boba!-Dijo aun sin parar de saltar y sonreir no me hacía mucha gracia vivir con una pareja acaramelada ….

.Gracias , gracias , gracias , me voy a llamarlo para decírselo .

**(Edward pov)**

Jacob había llamado para decirnos que había encontrado un pequeño rastro del aroma de mi hija …..

Bella seguía distante conmigo y con razón….

Hoy tenía que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad .

-Bella , ¿podemos hablar?.-Dije con cautela .

- Con que ahora quieres hablar ehh , pues mira yo también te tengo que decir algo , escucha atentamente , porque no pienso volver a repetirlo .-Dijo hecha una furia .

-Si señora ..-dije con un miedo en el cuerpo inexplicable , nunca me pude imaginar que mi dulce Bella un día llegase a darme miedo…

-No me puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta manera , qué te he hecho yo para merecerlo , qué ha hecho Renesmee para que le hagas esto , por tu culpa mi hija ha desaparecido …¿no eras feliz con nosotras? Pues porque si no lo eras , existen palabras para decirlo , si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiese dejado ir libre , me dolería es verdad , pero si tú eras feliz, yo intentaría serlo … Me siento traicionada , no sabes cuánto me gustaría odiarte en estos momentos , pero no puedo , te sigo amando como el primer día …he dejado a mí familia , a mis amigos , a mi futuro por ti , y tu ¿cómo me lo agradeces ? Engañándome con otra y dejando embarazada a otra ….-Dije Bella , estoy seguro que si pudiese llorar , los dos estaríamos llorando , cada palabra que Bella decía me dolía , pero estoy seguro que a ella le estaba doliendo más que a mi…

En estos momentos estábamos metidos en un avión hacia Paris …

Mi familia me miraba con odio , excepto Esme y Carlise , sé que ellos están muy decepcionados conmigo , y yo mismo lo estoy de mi…

**(Zack pov)**

Renesmee me había cautivado por completo , tenía una mirada muy profunda , una mirada un poco triste , pero a la vez alegre .

Estába de camino a casa y no dejaba de pensar en ella , en cómo es , en cómo se comporta, en su físico perfecto…

Cuando pensaba en ella mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal , espera , espera … ¿me estoy enamorando?

**Este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto que el anterior , pero ¿es mejor que nada no? J aja ja . Sigo agradeciendo por los reviews .**

**Tambien espero que me dejen los reviews de este capítulo .**

**Ya sabéis , alguna duda , alguna idea o opinión será bien recibida . **

**Un review es un minuto para vosotros y un largo rato de felicidad para mi .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya estoy de vuelta , quiero agradecer por la cantidad de reviews que he ido recibiendo y por los comentarios de la gente , porque de esta manera sé que mi historia no es ignorada….**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer , la trama sí es mía …**

**Capítulo 12 : ¡Sorpresa!**

**(Alvaro pov)**

Estaba que no podía más de felicidad , Maria vendría a vivir conmigo , la tendría cerca de mí , aún que ella ha puesto la condición de que su amiga Renesmee se tendría que venir a vivir con nosotros, pero no me importaba , cuantos más seamos mejor .

Lo malo de esto es que Troy se va porque lo han aceptado en la universidad que él quería …

La habitación de Troy sería la de Renesmee , eso sí , se la decora ella como ella quiera , por mí no hay problema …

El problema era el siguiente : Ahora seríamos 4 . Sólo pagamos Zack y yo .

No quiero que Maria y Renesmee paguen pero es que no podemos tirar en adelante : Piso, luz , electricidad , comida …(para ellos)

Ya veré lo que hago….

Hoy cuando Zack entró en casa se le veía raro… como…feliz….

Eso es raro , ya que el es una persona seria, distante ….pero hoy ha venido a casa con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara y empezó a hablar conmigo animadamente …..Voy a tener que descubrir que le ha pasado a este…

**(Zack pov)**

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, esa chica Renesmee ha conseguido despertar la ilusión en mi …. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mi madre me sentía vivo , feliz , con ganas de seguir ….

No sé qué me ha pasado ,pero creo que siento algo especial por esa chica….esa chica me ha cautivado…. Esos ojos color chocolate ….su nariz recta y fina…. Sus labios carnosos…. Su cuerpo delicado ….sus movimientos …. Su forma de ser…

Todo me gustaba de ella…..

Suerte que le pedí su número de móvil ….

Este viernes se iba mi buen amigo Troy …En lugar de Troy venían dos chicas , se ve que una de ellas es la novia de Alvaro y la otra la mejor amiga de esta….Ojala que una de ellas fuera Renesmee , claro , pero que sea la amiga no la novia …

Ojala …..

**(Marii pov)**

Que emoción, este fin de semana Renesmee y yo nos iríamos a vivir con Alvaro …. Aprovechando que la semana que viene sería nuestros cumpleaños , el mío es el 12 de setiembre y el de Renesmee el 10 de setiembre y además ese fin de semana nos graduaríamos ¡por fin !

Renesmee estaba como en las nubes desde que llegó a casa , la he llamado unos 5 veces pero ni caso , es como si estuviese enamorada … Espera espera… ¿he dicho enamorada..? ¿Mi Resnesmee se había enamorado o sólo me lo parece?

Voy a investigar …

**(Renesmee pov)**

Desde que conocí a Zack , es decir , me sentía feliz , completa , como si de repente todo se hubiese vuelto color rosa …

Su pelo rubio… , sus ojos…., sus labios ….. todo me gustaba, su forma de ser , su forma de hablar …

Me ha hecho reír como nadie … ni tío Emmett consiguió sacarme tantas sonrisas como lo ha conseguido Zack….

Me pidió mí número de móvil , yo se lo he dado , ya que no me pareció descerebrado….

Lo que me preocupa es que Zack me ha robado algo muy robado algo muy pero que muy importante para mi…. El corazón….

Este fin de semana nos iríamos a vivir a casa de Alvaro , según lo que me ha dicho Marii , Alvaro vive con 2 chicos , pero uno de ellos este viernes se va…

Ojala el chico que se queda sea Zack … aún que quien sabe dónde vive…..

**(Sheila pov)**

Me siento sola , pero culpable , muy pero que muy culpable , si no hubiera nacido tal vez , Bella ahora mismo tuviese su hija con ella …

Mi madre es que hacía como que si yo no existiera …. No tenía amigas porque no podía ir al colegio … Fui una vez , pero los chicos y mi chicos me insultaban diciéndome : Culo gordo , Foca , Morsa polar , Vaca ….

Desde entonces doy clases a distancia , me quedaban 5 años para acabar de estudiar ….

Mi única amiga era la comida , mis lugares preferidos eran los McDonald's , Burguer King …..

Me pregunto dónde estará Renesmee , si estará en vida … si lo está seguro que es una chica guapa , delgada , con novio , que ha acabado de estudiar … Todo lo contrario a mi … Que no soy guapa , obesa , sin amigos y estudiando… Yo ni siquiera tenía amigas en internet….

**(Miranda pov)**

Hace ya tiempo que ignoro a mi hija , pero no es porque no la quiera … es que no sé…. No me veo preparada de cuidar de alguien , siempre fue Edward quién se encargó de ella…

Hace ya años , paseando por los bosques de Forks me encontré con un nómada … Desde ese día , me di cuenta todo el dolor que había provocado en esa familia…. Lo peor es que Edward no me ama , está conmigo sólo porque le tengo amenazado … El nómada se llama Justin , el me hizo ver todo el daño que hacía , por eso no quería ir a buscar a la hija de Bella , para poder estar con Justin …

Cuando los Cullen volvieran me disculparía con ellos y me iría con Justin… Con Sheila que se la quedase Edward , ya que él ha hecho de padre/madre , yo no me he implicado en nada….

Ese nuestro plan ,el de Justin y el mío…

**(Edward pov)**

Ya habíamos llegado a Paris , era extraño , ¿Qué hacía mi pequeña en Paris? Mi pequeña …. Que ahora seguro que es una bellísima jovencita, una jovencita que ha crecido sin padre….

Sólo he estado con ella 3 años…

Espero que esté bien …. Que tenga abrigo , comida , un techo ….

Desde que había intentado hablar con Bella ella se mostraba distante conmigo y muy cálida con los demás ….

Todo es mi culpa…

Ahora mis esperanzas de encontrar a mi hija han crecido , gracias a Jacob…

Nos encontrábamos todos los Cullen y los Quileutes delante de un orfanato .

-Mirad , de este edificio proviene el aroma de Renesmee.-Dijo un muy serio Jacob , se veía que llevaba tiempo sin dormir .

-Es un orfanato…-Dijo Rosalie señalando con el dedo índice y quedándose sin palabras poco a poco …

-¡Mi hijita ha estado en un orfanato !-Gritó Bella mirándome con una furia en los ojos que daba miedo ….

-¡Todo por tu culpa ! ¡¿Me escuchaste Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?-Esta vez fue Rosalie quien me miro mal …..

-Em… Bueno.. yo propongo a que entremos y nos informemos por lo menos …-Dijo Carlise .

Entramos , lo primero que vivos fue una sala bien decorada , con unos sofás para sentarse y muchos cuadros de flores … Seguro que Esme está maravillada por los cuadros …

Una vampira de pelo castaño y ojos dorados se nos acercó . Un momento … ¿he dicho vampira? Pero ¿qué hace una vampira en un orfanato ?

**(Adèle pov) **

Estaba a punto de entrar en mi despacho , cuando vi que entraba un numeroso grupo de personas , gracias a mi don , puede ver que eran los Cullen y los Quileutes …

Los Cullen … de qué me sonara …. ¡era la familia de Renesmee ! Vaya por Dios …

Me acerqué a ellos para presentarme….

**(Renesmee pov)**

Hoy es Sábado por la mañana , día de la mudanza …

Ya teníamos todas nuestras cosas en cajas , nos estábamos despidiendo de Katy , Chelsy y Dérek .

-Venid a visitarnos de vez en cuando ehh-Dijo Katy mientras nos abrazamos …

-Ni lo dudes …-le dije

-Ey no me olvides ehh ! Que si no ¿quién te meterá en líos ehh ? o ¿Quién te hará sonrojar ?- Ese era Dérek .

-Dérek , tu eres inolvidable …-Le dije abrazándole .

-Bonita , te echare de menos , ya no tendré a quien torturar con la moda…..-Dijo haciendo un dulce puchero.

-Tranquila , la que empezara a torturar soy yo , ja jaja , yo también tenecharé de menos …-Le dije mientras también le daba un abrazo .

-Ves , Chelsy , por tu culpa ahora ella me va a matar.-Dijo Marii mientras fingia un enfado .

-Ja j aja j aja –Estallamos todos a reír por la pésima actuación de Marii.

Después de un rato , vino Alvaro , yo lo conocía porque Marii me lo enseñó en el plató de Shake it up .

Cuando Alvaro se acercó más , Marii y el se dieron un beso , a decir verdad , me sentía un poco incomoda mientras se besaban , cuando acabaron Marii dijo .

-Ella es Renesmee y él es Alvaro .-Dijo Marii señalándonos .

-Encantada .

-Encantado .

-Nos dimos dos besos en la mejilla y nos subimos en el coche de Alvaro. Era un "Seat Leon cupra candywhite" blanco . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

El trayecto duro un cuarto de hora , y llegamos a un edificio ni muy lujoso ni muy descuidado.

Me quedé de piedra al ver la casa **(N/A Foto en mi perfil).**

Era muy acogedora , aun no sé porque me quedé de piedra si la mansión Cullen es más espectacular , pero creo que fue porque no me lo esperaba .

Mi habitación no era gran cosa …. Se veía que había estado un chico en ella , pero por suerte Alvaro me dijo que hoy tenía todo el día para redecorarla y eso hice . Quedó de maravilla . Por suerte los muebles ya estaban , sólo compré las sabanas , el cubre cana , el nórdico, los papeles de la pared , las alfombras y cortinas . Entre los tres , decoramos mi cuarto , tuvimos la ventaja de la velocidad vampírica de Alvaro .

Ya era de noche , nos habíamos pasado el día trabajando en mi habitación, estábamos los tres viendo la televisión cuando de repente la puerta se abrió , Alvaro se levantó del sofá y dijo :

-Chicas os presento a nuestro compañero –Lo interrumpí .

-¿Zack?-Dije sorprendida .

-¿Renesmee ?-Dijo el también sorprendido .

-¿Os conocéis ?-Preguntaron Marii y Alvaro a la vez .

-Em.. sí , Renesmee y yo ayer tropezamos y bueno , la invité a un café …-Dijo un poco nervioso Zack .

-¡Aaaaahhh ! ¡Por eso estábais tan ausentes ayer!-Dijeron Alvaro y Marii en el mismo tiempo .

Ahora Zack y yo estábamos rojos a más no poder ….

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando , riendo y haciendo bromas .

Yo estaba que no cabía de felicidad , mi deseo se había cumplido , tenía a Zack junto a mi … ahora sí que no me arrepentía por haber venido a vivir con Alvaro….

**(Zack pov)**

No me lo podía creer , mi dese se ha cumplido , Renesmee está aquí y no es la novia de Alvaro , aún tenía posibilidades ….

La palabra felicidad se quedaba corta a cómo me sentía .

Después de pasar un buen rato hablando con Renesmee de cosas triviales me fui a mi habitación , que coincidía estar frente a la de Renesmee . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

**Bueno , ¿qué os ha parecido ? ¿Qué les dirá Adèle a los Cullen y los Quileutes ?**

**Se acepta opiniones , críticas…. **

**Tengo una amiga aquí en Fanfiction que se llama Annalice , ella escribe buenas historias , ahora está subiendo un nuevo fanfic llamado : My loving Angel . El summary : **_La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper,_ _Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. MAL SUMMARY MEJOR -_

**Por favor déjenme un review :D Ya sabéis, cualquier duda , no dudéis en preguntar , ya que encantada os contestare .**

**Besoos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Bueno , ya estoy de vuelta a casa ….El camino en autocar es bastante larguito y aprovecho para escribir este capítulo.**

**Doy las gracias por los reviews que me ha ido dejando :D **

**Disclaymer : Los personajes que aparecen en la Saga Twilight no son míos , son de Stephenie Meyer . La trama sí es completamente mía .**

**Aviso : No doy permiso a nadie a que copien mi historia , cada uno tiene su imaginación , sólo hay que saber utilizarla .**

**Capítulo 13 : Oyendo verdades . **

**( Bella pov)**

Una vampira se nos acercó , pero en ella o veía intenciones de atacarnos o hacernos algo malo .

-Hola , ¿os puedo ayudar en algo?-Nos preguntó en francés .

-Hola , nosotros somos los Cullen y ellos son los Quileutes , nos gustaría saber si usted ha tenido en este centro a una niña llamada "Renesmee" – Habló Carlise tranquilamente , mostrándose amigable simpático ….

- Yo soy Adèle ,sí , Renesmee ha estado en este centro , pero es una larga historia , así que les invito a pasar a todos en la sala de invitados , ya que es más grande que mi despacho …- Contestó Adèle , mientras nos hacía señas para que la siguiésemos ….

La seguimos , nos llevó a una sala muy bonita , habían sofás , plantas , una mesita ….era muy hogareño …

-Siéntense .-Ofreció Adèle con amabilidad . Todos nos sentamos y la mirábamos curiosos , y un poco más tranquilos de saber que mi hija había estado con una persona como Adèle , ya que se veía una buena mujer .

-Bueno , antes que nada , estoy segura de que ya todos sabéis lo que soy ¿verdad?.-Dijo mirándonos a todos .

-Si .-Dijimos todos a la vez –

Bueno , pues yo tengo el don de ver todo lo que les ha pasado en el pasado . Eso quiere decir , que se …. Lo que ha pasado en la familia Cullen por culpa …. De ….-no continuó más , al ver nuestras cabezas gachas …

Yo si pudiera sonrojarme , en estos momentos estoy completamente segura de que superaría al tomate . Edward tampoco estaba mejor que yo…

-Bueno , resulta que Renesmee llegó aquí porque la confundieron con una chica de París que se había ido de vacaciones con su familia a Forks , los padres de esa niña murieron por un accidente de tráfico . La confundieron con Renesmee .

Cuando vino Renesmee yo supe inmediatamente lo ocurrido . Cuidé de ella lo mejor posible , Renesmee aquí hizo una gran amiga . Un día vino un productor y director de música y baile las vieron bailar … Les propusieron ir a un programa de baile de América y ellas aceptaron ….Ya no sé nada más de ella …. –Todo lo que dijo me sorprendió bastante , mi hijita había hecho una amiga , se ha sabido vale por si misma , pero lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando nosotros estábamos buscándola por América ella estaba en Europa , y ahora la buscamos por Europa y ella está en América …. Todos se habían quedado con la misma cara que yo…

-Muchísimas gracias , no tenemos suficientes palabras para agradecerle lo mucho que nos ha ayudado . Siempre estaremos en deuda con usted . Por cualquier problema o algo siempre puede contar con nosotros.-dijo Carlise , tenía toda las razón del mundo , siempre estaremos en deuda con ella .

Nos fuimos a uno de los aeropuertos de París y cogimos el primer avión que iba a Seattle .

Nos pasamos un día entero de viaje . Al llegar a Seattle , fuimos a Forks , no íbamos en coche , lo hicimos todo corriendo . Ya que desde que empezó la búsqueda , dejamos nuestros coches en casa .

Llegamos en 3 minutos . Al llegar a casa , cada uno se cambió de ropa , los Quileutes se habían ido a la reserva para hacer lo mismo , acordamos que nos encontraríamos en el terreno donde siempre jugábamos "Baseball" y donde vinieron los Vulturis .

Después de un rato , llegaron los Quileutes .

-Bueno , entre nosotros hemos decidido que vosotros los Cullen iréis a buscarla por Norte-América y nosotros iremos a buscarla por Sud-América. ¿Os arece bien?-Dijo Sam .

-Si .-Respondimos toda la familia a la vez Partiríamos en dos días , ya que aún nos quedaban cosas que resolver.

Después de un rato , todos habían salido a cazar menos Edward , Miranda, Sheila y yo .

Edward empezó a acercarse a mi .

-Bella , de verdad , necesito hablar contigo .-Me dijo , su cara estaba llena de sufrimiento , dolor , rabia , pena , amor…

-Vale …-contesté de mala gana .

- Lo primero de todo , quiero que sepas que yo no amo a Miranda , yo te amo a ti ….Te debo muchísimas disculpas …..Todo empezó ese día que hicimos bromas en la cocina ….En la facultad , fue un día normal , en la hora del almuerzo todos fueron a un bar y yo para no destacar , hice lo mismo, Miranda trabajaba allí como camarera . Resultó que era bruja , intentó hechizarme , me amenazó de que si no me quedaba con ella os haría daño a todos …. Por eso , preferí sacrificarme yo de que sacrificar a toda la familia …. Fingía que la amaba , pero no la amaba , después nació Sheila , sólo tuve relaciones con ella una vez , y ¿crees que me gustó? Bella, siempre me imaginaba que eras tú , para poder aguantar ... Te amo Bella , ¿me escuchas? ¡TE AMO!- Dijo Edward , no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto …

De repente noté otra presencia …. Levanté la mirada para ver quién era ….Me sorprendí ver a Miranda .

-Bella , yo también te debo muchísimas disculpas , he destruido tu matrimonio , sólo por un capricho mío .

También quería deciros el motivo de porque amenacé a Edward de que se quedara conmigo ….-Dijo muy apenada , pero no me daba las más minia de lastima …

-Edward…yo… antes de conocerte ….un día antes … me enteré de que estaba embarazada de un vampiro …Ese día , al verte entrar en el bar , aproveche al ver que eras vampiro … para estar contigo y que el bebé cuando fuera más mayor no preguntase por su padre …

Atrasé el embarazó 2 años gracias a mis poderes para hacerte creer que era tuyo …-Explicó Miranda sollozando …

Edward y yo nos quedamos estáticos … resultaba que la hija no era de Edward …

La cara de Edward daba miedo…. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos , los orificios nasales también y tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente …

-Así que Bella , por favor , ruego que perdones a Edward , ya que el sólo se sacrificó por amor… No pido que me perdones a mi , ya que lo que yo he hecho es imperdonable …. Pero si perdona a Edward …por favor…-Dijo .

Estaba demasiado sorprendida … no sabía cómo reaccionar , quería tirarme en los brazos de Edward , decirle que le perdono … eso decía mi corazón , pero mi mente decía que no lo podía `perdonar ….

Pero de repente me vino una frase que un día mi abuela Marie dijo : "_Haz lo que dice tu corazón " _

Así que eso fue lo que hice , salté en los brazos de Edward , le dije que lo perdonaba , que lo amaba …

Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana , echaba de menos sus labios, jugar con mis dedos en su sedoso pelo desordenado mientras lo besaba .

Después de eso , nos abrazamos y nos volvimos a besar , sin importarnos absolutamente nada la presencia de Miranda .

Después de eso nos separamos , pero no del todo , Edward me tenía cogida por la cintura .

-Miranda , igualmente que Sheila no sea mi hija , quiero quedarme yo con su custodia , ya que he sido yo el que más se ha implicado en ella , luego quiero que te marches de esta casa. ¿Me entiendes?.-Le dijo Edward a Miranda , lo dijo amablemente , pero lo conocía suficientemente para saber que se estaba controlando de no saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza…

-Miranda obedeció y subió las escaleras para hacer las maletas y despedirse de Sheila . En realidad , esa niña-chica , me daba mucha pena...

**(Miranda pov)**

Me alegraba mucho de que Bella y Edward se hayan reconciliado , ahora me tocaba explicárselo a Sheila , no sé cómo se lo tomaría esto …. Pero es lo mejor para ella .

En 5 segundos ya tenía la maleta hecha .

Fui a la habitación de Sheila , ya no era la de Rensmee , Esme le había hecho una propia …

Entre en la habitación y la vi sentada viendo por la ventana , su mirada era triste , ausente .

-He oído todo lo que ha ocurrido abajo , sé que vienes a despedirte .-Dijo mientras se giraba para quedar cara a cara .

Nos despedimos , hubo unas pocas lágrimas por su parte , nos abrazamos y me fui …

Al llegar al comedor me encontré con Edward y Bella , parecían como si hubiesen vuelto a ser recién casados …

Me fui …. Afuera en el bosque me esperaba Justin . Los dos corrimos como almas libres ….

**(Renesmee pov)**

Hoy , estábamos en Shake it up , bailamos y nos dijeron que saldríamos en la tele esta tarde, me moría por verme en la tele ….

Cada día que pasaba , me iba enamorando más de Zack , es que … es que tan dulce , amable , simpático ….

Todo lo que yo quisiese de un chico ….

Acabamos de bailar , nos cambiamos con ropa más formal y nos fuimos a casa .

Marii y Alvaro se fueron a la cocina a hacer palomitas juntos …Mientras que yo y Zack nos quedamos en silencio juntos .

Era un silencio cómodo , pero a las vez era un poco incómodo estar al lado de la persona que quieres si el no siente lo mismo por ti .

Las palomitas estaban tardando más de lo habitual o este silencio a mi se me hacía muy largo …

-Renesmee , yo … te tengo que confesar algo…-Dijo Zack sentándose más cerca de mi .

-¿A sí? ¿Qué es?-dije yo desinteresadamente , ya que no quería parecer que me moría por sus ojos …

-Que …. No puedo de dejar de pensar en ti …. Me he enamorado de ti . Te quiero . –Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos .

No contesté , directamente le besé , me respondió el beso . Al principio , fue un beso tímido , pero luego de volvió más fiero , lleno de amor , dulzura , de todo lo que sentíamos uno por el otro ….

-Vaya , vaya , se os deja un poco solos y mira lo que pasa .-Dijo Marii aareciendo con Alvaro y un gran bol lleno de palomitas .

-Em… yo … es que …-Zack y yo tartamudeábamos , estábamos más rojos que un tomate por haber sido pillados Infra gante…

-Bueno , a ver ¿estáis juntos si o no?-Preguntó Alvaro sonriendo .

-Zack me cogió la mano y me dijo :

-Renesmee , ¿quieres ser mi novia?.-Dijo Zack .

-Sí .-Dije yo más roja a no poder .

-Pues eso , es un si ¿verdad?-dijo Marii sonriendo .

Pasó una semana desde ese día , yo era la persona más feliz del mundo …

Me acuerdo de que cuando era niña , siempre soñaba que cuando fuese mayor , sería la novia de Jacob …. Pero , ahora soy la novia de Zack y soy feliz por ello …

Los jefes del programa , nos avisaron que todo el grupo de baile tendría que viajar a España a promocionar la serie de baile .

Ahora no tendríamos problemas por viajar , ya que ahora eramos mayores de edad .

Marii y yo lo celebramos por todo lo alto , invitamos a la fiesta a Katy, Chelsy , Dérek , los amigos del programa y Zack y Alvaro .

Nos lo pasamos muy bien .

Primero hiximos el mío y luego el de Marii , dos días con fiesta .

En 2 días marchábamos a España . Las paradas por España eras : Madrid , Barcelona y Sevilla .

Marii y Alvaro estaban muy ilusionados , ya que Marii creció en Barcelona y Alvaro en Sevilla .

Echaba de menos a mí familia, pero gracias a Zack , ya no se me hacñia tan pesado .

Ahora ya no estaba tan incómoda al vivir con una pareja , porque yo también ahora tenía la mía.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin Edward y Bella vuelven a estar juntos …**

**Vaya sorpresita con Miranda … **

**Ahora que los Cullen buscan a Renesmee por America , ella se va Europa ….**

**Bueno , por favor , déjenme sus reviews . Ya sabéis alguna duda , opinión y crítica , será bien recibida .**

**Besoos ¡!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todas y a todos , lo primero de todo : Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado durante un mes , pero como ya algunos sabéis hice una apuesta con otra escritora de FF . Al final hemos quedado en empate . **

**Bueno , no les entretengo más y una vez más , disculpen no haber actualizado antes . **

**Disclaymer : Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no me pertenecen , son de Stephenie Meyer . **

**Aviso : No doy permiso a nadie para plagiar mi hi historia , cada uno debe poner su imaginación en práctica . **

**Capítulo 14 : Una perdida puede ser una ganancia.**

**(Renesmee pov) **

Ya quedaban pocas horas para que el avión con destino Madrid despegue , nos encontrábamos los cuatro junto al director y productor en el aeropuerto esperando el embarque, el director/productor estaba muy ocupado revisando quién sabe qué en su blackberry , mientras que nosotros cuatro , nos aburríamos a más no poder , bueno , mejor dicho , Zack y yo estábamos un poco aburridos, porque Marii y Alvaro no paraban de hablar de España …

Zack y yo hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que oímos que anunciaban por megafonía que ya podíamos embarcar al avión .

Ya después de habernos acomodado cada uno a su sitio las cosas no se volvieron agradables , o al menos para mí…

Todas las azafatas cuando pasaban por nuestro lado , no paraban de insinuar a Zack …

Una azafata morena , alta , delgada, pelo negro rizado , unos ojos de un color chocolate claro y de pelo negro y rizado se acercó a Zack . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

-Hola guapo , soy Lola , cualquier servicio que desees aquí me tienes …-le habló con una voz "seductora" …

-No , gracias , no necesito ningún servicio , además yo ya tengo novia , y la quiero muchísimo .-Contestó con una voz dura y fría y una mirada que cualquiera diría que podría matar . Me hizo gracia la forma en la que demostró que éramos novios , entrelazó su mano con la mía y se la enseño a la azafata …

Cuando la azafata vio nuestras manos entrelazadas me miró con una mirada asesina, pero no me importo .

Curiosamente desde aquel momento , ninguna azafata nos volvió a molestar .

Como el viaje es tan largo , hicimos de todo , hablamos, jugamos , compartimos dulces besos ….

Pero no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida …

-Amor … cariño , ya hemos llegado … venga dormilona despierta...-me despertó Zack mientras me daba castos besos en la frente y me susurraba eso a la oreja , creo poder acostumbrarme a que me despierten así …

-Mmmmm….-fue lo único que pude decir …

-Ja jajajajaj.-Empezó a reír Zack mientras yo me despertaba completamente y lo miraba sonriente .

Después de haber recogido las maletas , fuimos al hotel , ya que los cinco estábamos agotados y aun no nos habíamos acostumbrado a la diferencia horaria .

En España eran las 11: 35 p.m y ahora en América más o menos serían las 6 : 37 p.m . Pero con el sueño que teníamos todos , no nos importó ir a dormir .

En el hotel teníamos reservadas tres habitaciones : una para el director/productor , otra para Marii y Alvaro y otra para Zack y a mi .

Al llegar a la habitación , nos dormimos rápidamente .

Al día siguiente nos despertamos a las 12 : 15 a.m

La entrevista y estreno sería a las 5 p.m , así que nos quedaba tiempo para visitar Madrid .

En América ahora es verano y aquí es otoño , así que para el paseo me puse : una camiseta manga larga gris simple , una chupa de cuero negra , una bufanda rosa y negro , unos tejanos y unos zapatos imples **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

Zack se puso : Una camiseta gris , una chaqueta (chupa) de cuero negra , tejanos y unas bambas . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

Si no fuera por mi bufanda rosa , iríamos casi iguales … jajaja…

Marii se puso : Una camiseta larga de color marrón de manga larga , unos tejanos y unas botas marrones y un cinturón dorado . ** (N/A Foto en mi perfil) **

Alvaro se puso : Una camiseta blanca con unas letras escritas , una chupa (chaqueta) negra de cuero , unos tejanos y unas bambas negras . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil) **

El director/productor no quería venir , así que ... nos fuimos los cuatro solos ….

Visitamos muchos lugares de Madrid , dos de ellos muy famosos , que son: La puerta del Sol y el parque del Retiro .

Cuando llegamos en el parque retiro cada uno nos separamos y fuimos cada uno con sus respectivas parejas .

Zack y yo caminamos juntos abrazados , haciéndonos fotos , dándonos besos …

Llegamos a un gran árbol y me sorprendió lo que hizo Zack .

Con un pequeño cuchillo que tenía grabó en el árbol un corazón y en el corazón puso :

R + Z FOREVER

Fue un gesto súper romántico , nos fundimos en un beso dulce , apasionado ….

Luego de eso , fuimos a dar un paseo por el lago en barca **(N/A Foto en mi perfil) **

En el lago nos encontramos a Marii y a Alvaro súper acaramelados .

Al cabo de un rato volvimos al hotel , estábamos muy contentos de haber podido tener nuestro tiempo para pasar juntos ….

Era las hora de la comida , fuimos los cinco al restaurante del hotel , donde cada uno pidió de comer lo que quisiese .

**(Marii pov) **

La verdad es que me lo estaba pasando muy bien , pero mis sentimientos por Alvaro … no es que no le quisiera , pero creo … que ya …. Solo como un amigo …

Él y yo ya lo habíamos hablado y al final decidimos quedar como amigos , cuando estábamos en el lago , decidimos fingir , no podíamos darles de esa forma la noticia a Renesmee y Zack, no queríamos que se cayesen de culos al lago ….

Les daríamos la noticia después de comer ….

Estaba de camino al baño metida en mis pensamiento cuando noté que mis pies no tocaban al suelo , cerré rápidamente los ojos esperando el impacto contra al suelo , pero nunca sucedió , unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban por la cintura .

Era un chico alto , pelo castaño , ojos castaños …

Era un camarero llamado Diego , lo sé porque lo ponía en una plaquita que llevaba puesta .

Suerte que me crie en España que si no … de español no hubiese sabido nada ….

-Lo lo lo siento de verdad …-Le dije un poco roja …

-Tranquila , no pasa nada , me llamo Diego .-Me dijo con una sonrisa que solo los ángeles podrían tener …

- Yo soy Maria .-Le devolví encantada la sonrisa . El chico era bastante mono …

-Encantado .- Dijo sonriendo .

-Lo mismo digo .-Dije . Pensándolo mejor , he perdido a Alvaro , pero a lo mejor tendría una oportunidad con este tal Diego …

-Bueno , yo … me tengo que ir …-dijo Diego , ya que él tenía que trabajar …

-Am vale … ya nos veremos …-me despedí .

Era hora de volver a la mesa y dar la noticia…

**(Renesmee pov) **

Estábamos todos comiendo , hasta que Marii dijo que tenía que ir al baño…

Después de haberse ido , se formó un silencio un poco incómodo …

Para pasar el rato me fije a ver si había vuelto Marii , pero me sorprendí verla hablar con un apuesto chico …

Momentos después la vi acercarse a la mesa .

-Chicos , Alvaro y yo tenemos que darles una noticia …-Dijo Marii con un tono de nerviosismo …

-¿A si? ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Zack como si nada …

-¡¿No estarás embarazada?-Solté yo de golpe …

-¡Claro que no boba! … -Me contestó Marii y de paso regalándome una mirada asesina …

-Bueno , pueees…. ¿de qué se trata?-Salió en mi rescate Zack …

-Bueno , pues , solo queríamos deciros que Alvaro y yo ya no estamos juntos … sólo somos amigo … y eso …- Dijo Marii mientras Alvaro iba asintiendo.

-¿I eso? –Me quedé estática … no sabía que decir ….

-Bueno , por lo menos sois amigos ¿no? -Dijo Zack .

-Sí , hemos quedado como amigos .-Cortó Alvaro . Se le notaba que estaba nervioso …

-Bueno pues nada chicos , es lo que hay …-es lo único que podía decir .

-Em , sí , ¿qué tal si nos vamos preparando para el estreno y la entrevista?-Dijo Zack para cambiar de teme .

-Sí .-Asentimos todos .

Fuimos cada uno a vestirse , maquillarse …etc…

Yo me puse : Un vestido muy corto gris brillante con un cinturón y unos tacones grises .

Zack se puso : Un traje elegante con corbata .

Marii se puso : Un vestido muy corto de color negro y unos zapatos negros** ( N/A Foto en mi perfil) **

Alvaro se puso : Un traje similar al de Zack , pero son corbata .

Ya estábamos todos listos para la entrevista y estreno .

El director/productor nos esperaba en el salón del hotel , cuando ya estuvimos todos ya reunidos , fuimos a una sala reservada para nosotros . Al entrar nos encontramos muchos periodistas .

Nos fuimos a sentar y la bomba de preguntas explotó .

Las preguntas eran tipo : ¿ De qué se trata Shake it up ? ¿Creéis de que tendrá existo en España?

Todo fue un existo , al día siguiente salíamos en todas las revistas ….

Bueno , ahora sólo queda Barcelona y Sevilla .

**Bueno , aquí se acaba el cap , espero que os haya gustado …**

**Quería volver a disculparme otra vez por haber tardado tanto en actualizar …**

**También quería avisar de que se me están acabando las vacaciones de verano y pronto volveré a empezar el instituto otra vez…**

**Eso significa que no actualizaré muy muy a menudo , me refiero a que actualizaré una vez a la semana o a cada dos … **

**Bueno , espero recibir vuestros bonitos reviews que SIEMPRE me dan fuerzas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo . **

**Como ya sabéis , cualquier duda , crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida . **

**Besooooss !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola ... siento muchísimo la tardanza … Sé que dije que actualizaría antes, pero he empezado el instituto y he estado muy ocupada haciendo deberes , estudiando , preparándome para 7 exámenes etc. **

**Por favor , perdonadme y espero que disfrutéis el capítulo . **

**Disclaymer : Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de la Sagra Twilight no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer . **

**Aviso : No doy permiso de copiar mi historia , cada uno tiene que tener su propia imagtinació y saberla utilizar .**

**Capítulo 15 : Verdades **

**(Zack pov) **

Estábamos en un avión rumbo hacia Barcelona , no era mucho tiempo en avión , como máximo una hora … Pero si cogíamos el autocar hubiésemos estado diez horas y no teníamos tiempo …

Últimamente no sé qué le pasa a Renesmee , la noto como ausente , como si estuviese metida muy muy metida en sus pensamientos …

Me pregunto qué estará pensando ya que puedo ver un matiz de tristeza en sus ojos , su mirada …

**(Renesmee pov)**

Llevaba un tiempo pensando en mí , en mi vida , en el cambio drástico que ha tenido …

Echo mucho de menos a mamá y a papá …También echo de menos a tía Alice y tía Rose , a tío Emmett , a tío Jasper , a la abuela Esme , al abuelo Carlise , al abuelito Charlie , a Jacob y a toda la manada…

Todos ellos son mí familia , a la que abandoné por un enfado …Espero que algún día me perdonen …En especial mamá , que la deje cuando más me necesitaba … Cada día que pasa , me siento muy culpable por ello …

Cada día revivo momentos que tuve con cada uno de ellos , los que más me cuestan de recordar son los de papá , ya que con el he pasado muy poco tiempo de mi vida …

Pero hay un recuerdo en especial que lo tengo grabado con fuego , me acuerdo que yo tenía unos tres años , estábamos mamá , papá y yo , el recuerdo trata sobre que entre papa y yo conseguimos que mamá se nos uniera al piano (sólo a escuchar) y de repente aparece tía Alice con una cámara de fotos …

Ese es uno de los escasos recuerdos que tengo de él …

Notaba a Zack preocupado a mi lado .

-Amor , ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté haciéndome la inocente …

-No , Renesmee yo estoy bien , me tienes preocupado , dime lo que te pasa …-Dijo con ojos de suplica .

-Estoy bien , tranquilo , sólo estaba pensando en mi familia , en quién soy realmente , en que abandone a mi familia cuando más me necesitaba …-Dije a punto de llorar en las últimas palabras …

-No…Amor… Por favor …No te tortures , no fue tu culpa , tú también lo estabas pasando mal…-Me decía intentando reconfortarme …

-Pero yo debía estar ahí …No tuve que irme así como así …-Le conteste..

En lugar de decirme algo , me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi pelo y mi espalda .

Después de un rato , llegamos a Barcelona , un coche negro con las ventanas tintadas** (N/A Me refiero que las personas que no están en el coche no pueden ver quién hay dentro del coche a causa de que el reflejo de las ventanas es negro) **

Ya dentro del coche , los cuatro nos dedicamos a mirar por la ventana , Barcelona es una ciudad increíble , los taxis de color negro y amarillo , muchísimos turistas , fuentes espectaculares …

A mí gran sorpresa , residíamos en el hotel Hilton … Vaya lujo…

Como paso en Madrid , teníamos tiempo de sobra para la entrevista y estreno , ya que era el día siguiente por la tarde . Lo único que cambiaba era que sólo Zack y yo queríamos salir . Marii ya se sabía Barcelona de memoria y Alvaro no venía porque hacia sol…

Como el hotel estaba delante de la playa , lo primero que visitaríamos hoy sería la playa , luego el parque de la "Ciutadella" , el Zoo , el puerto , "La Rambla" , la plaza Catalaunya, el "Paseig de Gràcia " .

Hicimos muchísimas fotos , en cada sitio que estuvimos …

Estábamos en el mes de Julio , en la playa había tanta gente que difícilmente encontramos un sitio , el agua del mar estaba caliente , las olas cristalinas …

En el parque de la Ciutadella , ni hicimos otra cosa más que pasear … Vimos patos , cisnes , tortugas y libélulas .

En el Zoo , no estuvimos mucho tiempo , sólo unas tres horas , vimos los delfines , los leones marinos , los leones , los tigres , los monos eran super graciosos , pedían que es demos comida , igual que los osos , los osos se sentaban y aplaudían paras que les demos galletas **(N/A Es verdad , siempre cuando voy al zoo , los osos hacen eso) **Fue muy divertido .

La Rambla , una calle muy larga donde encontrabas de todo , flores , pinturas , animales , revistas , personas haciendo de estatuas …

En la zona de pinturas , Zack y yo pedimos que nos hagan una caricatura de los dos , estuvimos 10 minutos sentados ahí , hicieron una caricatura perfecta de nosotros dos .

En la rambla nos paramos para comer , en un restaurante , ahí comimos una comida típica Catalana y otra española . La catalana era pan con tomate y sal . La española , era una gran paella .

De bebida , cogimos una bebida típica del verano , Sangría .

Cuando acabamos de comer , fuimos a la plaza Catalunya , ¡estaba llena de palomas!

La gente compraba comida y se las daba …

Pasamos una media hora ahí , nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien , ya teníamos hechas más de 200 fotos .

En Paseig de Gràcia (otra larga calle) llena de tiendas , fuimos mirando , admirando el paisaje y cojimos los "Bus turísticos " Nos llevaron a visitar toda la ciudad …

Mañana ya sólo visitaríamos el Parc Güell , Tibidabo , Montjuïc .

Al llegar al hotel , estábamos muy cansados , cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir . Zack se durmió rápidamente , en cambio yo … no podía dormir , otra vez no podía de dejar de pensar en mi familia …

Así que decidí vestirme con algo cómodo y salir a dar un paseo en la playa a la luz de la luna .

Al llegar a la playa , no había nadie , sólo se escuchaban las relajadoras olas …

Me senté en la arena mirando fijamente a la luna llena que tenía delante y a escuchar el sonido de las olas .

**(Miranda pov) **

Después de decir la verdad y despedirme de mi hija , yo y mi pareja decidimos partir hacia Europa , concretamente a Barcelona , pero lo queríamos hacer a pie y nadando .

Nadamos todo el océano hasta llegar a España , a Barcelona .

Ahora mimos mi pareja estaba de casa , mientras que yo decidí a dar un paseo en la playa a la luz de la luna , me pase un buen trozo caminando hasta que gracias a mi vista vampírica , pude identificar que a unos kilómetros **(N/A O Millas) **había una chica sentada en la arena .

A medida que me iba acercando pude ver que la chica tenía el pelo bronce, ojos castaños y su mirada era triste .

A distancia me la quede observando , se parecía muchísimo a Renesmee , la hija de Edward y Bella pero más mayor …

¡Ahora caía! Es ella , ¡claro que es ella! Sin hacer el más mínimos de ruido me fui acercando hasta sentarme a su lado .

**(Renesmee pov) **

Estaba tan concentrada mirando la luna , que no noté que alguien se acercaba , hasta que noté la presencia de un cuerpo sentado a mi lado .

Me gire para ver quién era , no me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo …

-¿Mi Mi Miranda ?- Empecé tartamudeando .

- Hola Renesmee .-Dijo pausadamente .

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Dije aun sin poder creérmelo .

Miranda me contó toda la verdad …

No podía creérmelo , por una parte me alegraba de que no hubiese pasado nada , pero por el otro lado , me sentía mucho más culpable de lo que me sentía antes .

-Bueno Renesmee , espero que algún día puedas llegar a perdonarme por el gran mal que le he hecho a toda tu familia incluyéndote a ti …-Dijo mirándome fijamente y de repente ya no estaba , se había ido…

Después de toda la información recibida , me sentía muy cansada y mis parpados pesaban …

Me fui al hotel y me dormí rápidamente …

Esta había sido una noche larga…

Al día siguiente les conté lo ocurrido a los demás , todos me dieron su apoyo …

Visitamos todo los demás : Tibidabo , Montjuïc , el Parc Güell, la casa Batlló , la Pedrera y el museo Picasso .

Por la tarde , nos preparamos para la entrevista y estreno , nos vestimos igual que en el estreno de Madrid .

La preguntas eran similares que las que nos hicieron en Madrid .

Ahora , próxima y última parada por España : Sevilla .

**Bueno , hasta** **aquí , es corto lo sé , pero he escrito este capítulo en un ratito que he tenido libre . **

**No sé cuándo voy a volver a actualizar , ya que viendo mi agenda escolar y personal (que están ya bastante llenas) no estoy segura de cuando … **

**Esperemos que pronto . **

**Agradezco a todo el mundo que se pase por mi fic y ¡Please! Déjenme unos bonitos reviews …**

**Besoos desde Barcelona.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola…**

**Llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar… lo sé-…. **

**Pero , he puesto los estudios en primer lugar y ya sólo me quedan dos semanas para acabar el trimestre : )**

**Dedico este capítulo a todas y a todos que leen el fic : ) **

**Gracias por vuestra comprensión 3 **

**Disclaymer :****Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de la Saga Twilight no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer . **

**Aviso : No doy permiso de copiar mi historia , cada uno tiene que tener su propia imaginación y saberla utilizar**** . **

**Capítulo 16 : Volviendo**

**(Renesmee pov) **

Estábamos todos en el hotel reunidos , nos acaban de informar de que el estreno en Sevilla de suspendía a causa de manifestaciones y eso hacía la ciudad menos segura y además no podíamos salir del país acausa de las huelgas de controladores de aviones . De momento , nos han informado que por lo menos nos tenemos que quedar a Barcelona una semana para estar seguros de que podremos viajar con seguridad .

**(Miranda pov) **

Después de haberle contado toda la verdad a Renesmee decidí que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados , les diría a los Cullen donde está Renesmee , ya que después de todo el daño que les he causado , se merecen encontrarla .

Cuando llegué a casa , Justin ya estaba , le conté todo lo ocurrido y decidimos que volveríamos a América para ayudar a los Cullen , no teníamos tiempo que perder , ya que no sabíamos cuánto tiempo Renesmee permanecerá en Barcelona .

Corrimos y nadamos a velocidad vampírica durante un día entero hasta por fin llegar hacia nuestro destino : Forks (Washington )

**(Bella pov) **

Después de la marcha de Miranda , Edward se fue a cazar , igual que el resto de la familia , excepto Sheila y yo .

Estaba decidida , yo remplazaría lo que Sheila jamás tubo : una madre de verdad .

Subí las escaleras decidida hacia su cuarto , llamé a la puerta .

-Soy Bella , ¿puedo pasar? – pregunte .

-Claro .- Contestó .

Entré en su habitación .

¿Estás bien? – Pregunté a Sheila . Al verla con los ojos rojos .

Si …-Contestó ella enjuagándose una lágrima .

Sheila , cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo , estaré siempre que me necesites. – Le dije con la esperanza de que se anime un poco .

Pero , ¿tú no me odias? – Me pregunto Sheila con un cierto temor .

¡Claro que no ! ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte ?- Le pregunté en

Estado de shock .

Pensaba que me odiabas , porque en teoría era hija de Edward …- Contestó cabizbaja .

No cariño , claro que no y aún que lo fueses , no te odiaría , ya que tú no tienes la culpa de nada y ahora menos a no serlo . Mira , sabes lo que te digo , sé que no voy a poder reemplazar a tu verdadera madre , pero quiero que me consideres tú madre , que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para cualquier cosa que necesites .

-Muchas gracias Bella .- Me dio una sonrisa , yo no dude en devolvérsela.

- Si quieres , puedes llamarme mamá , pero sólo si quieres .

Al momento , Sheila me abrazó y yo empecé a acariciar su cabello .

Así fueron pasando los días , estuve hablando con Edward sobre el tema de Sheila y vaya alegría le di cuando le dije que la consideraba como si fuese mi propia hija .

Al llegar a ese tema , los dos sentimos mucha tristeza en nuestro interior , ya nadie tenía esperanza de encontrar a Renesmee y los lobos tampoco .

Jacob estaba destrozado … me daba una pena el pobre …

Un día estábamos en el salón todos reunidos , de repente llamaron a la puerta , Carlise fue a abrir , una sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que era Miranda y estaba acompañada de un hombre.

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí ? ¡¿No te llega con haber casi destruido a esta familia?- Saltó rápidamente Rose al ver a Miranda parada en frente la puerta .

Hola , ya sé que no soy bienvenida a esta casa , pero tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

Y ¿Qué se supone que es? – Pregunto fríamente Rosalie.

He encontrado a Renesmee – Contestó Miranda con una sonrisa en un su cara .

¡¿QUÉ?- Gritamos todos .

¿!Has encontrado a nuestra hija! – Le pregunté .

¡¿Dónde? ¿¡Qué!¡¿Cómo ? ¿!Cuando! – Gritó sobresaltado Emmett .

Sí , el otro día , de noche , estaba dando un paseo por la playa de Barcelona y de repente vi a una chica de unos 18 años , con el pelo cobrizo , tez blanca , ojos color chocolate …

Pero , ¿estas segura que era ella? –Preguntó Carlise .

-Sí , hasta me reconoció y le conté la verdad , lo mismo que os he explicado a vosotros …-Dijo Miranda con la cabeza gacha .

Y … ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?-Preguntó Edward preocupado a que su hija siga teniéndole rencor …

Tranquilo mi amor , seguro que las cosas ya están b…-Dijo Bella .

No digas bien , porque las cosas no están bien, nuestra hija se ha ido de casa por mi culpa hace no sé cuántos años , ya ni si quiera me acuerdo …

Edward , escúchame bien , no diré que no ha sido tu culpa , porque una parte lo ha sido , pero por la otra ella se ha sentido agobiada y ha salido y para nuestra mala suerte , ha habido esa confusión …-Dijo Bella muy seriamente .

Edward la miró con una mirada de agradecimiento .

Em… bueno no sé cómo se lo tomó , porque me fi rápidamente , pero no creo que te siga manteniendo rencor…

Entonces … si ya sabe la verdad …¿Por qué no ha vuelto a casa? – Preguntó Alice con la carita más triste que jamás nadie ha visto …

En ese mismo instante se escuchó de fondo la televisión en las noticias :

"_Todos los aeropuertos de España se mantienes cerrados a casusa de la huelga de controladores aéreos, mucha gente se ha quedado atrapada en la península a causa de esta gran huelga , turistas , famosos … no podrán volver a sus hogares en una semana , mucha gente duerme en los aeropuertos …" _

En ese momento todos se giraron hacia la televisión al escuchar la voz femenina que anunciaba la noticia …

Bueno , pues creo que ya sabemos porque no ha vuelto …-Dijo Jasper , intentando dar un poco de ánimos al ambiente …

Pero … entonces … tú y él (refiriéndose a Justin) ¿cómo habéis venido? – Preguntó Esme .

Él es Justin , mi pareja , nosotros hemos venido nadando y corriendo …-Contestó Miranda …

Después de esto , Miranda y Justin se fueron . Al momento los Cullen no dudaron en llamar a los Quileutes , que estos en poco tiempo ya estuvieron en la Mansión Cullen .

¿Hay nuevas noticias?- Preguntó Sam .

Sí , sí que las hay , Miranda ha encontrado a Renesmee-Habló Carlise en nombre de toda la familia .

Los Quileutes al escuchar esta noticia , estalló una gran alegría entre ellos , sólo gritos y aullidos de felicidad …

Al largo de los años , los Quileutes se fueron encariñando de la pequeña Nessie .

En los ojos de Jacob al escuchar la noticia , volvió a brillar la esperanza de encontrar a su imprimación , Nessie , que para él . ella es más importante que nada .

-Pero sólo hay un problema …-Dijo Carlise

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó Jacob .

- Que las líneas aéreas de España están cerrada y vosotros no podréis ir …- Contestó Bella.

La desilusión de los ojos de Jacob volvió a desaparecer …

Los Cullen no perdieron ni un minuto más en salir corriendo y luego nadando a una velocidad de vértigo hacia España a Barcelona.

**(Renesmee pov) **

Hoy era un día normal y aburrido en el hotel , hoy Alvaro hiba a enseñarme a tocar la guitarra , ya que otra cosa mejor que hacer no tenía…

Gracias a que heredé el gran sentido musical de mi padre no tuve problemas en aprender …

Álvaro fue muy paciente conmigo , me enseño todos los acordes y notas de la guitarra y yo al ser mitad humano mitad vampiro tengo una buena memoria .

Después de 5 horas de trabajo y prácticas ya tocaba como una profesional, Álvaro decía que soy un fenómeno sobrenatural de la música , ya que una persona normal tardaría cuatro años en tocar como yo tocaba ahora .

Mientras bromeábamos sobre el tema , llamaron a la puerta de la habitación , me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Zack cargando una guitarra metida en una funda .

Me he enterado de que tocas muy bien la guitarra y he comprado una guitarra para mi princesita : ) – Dijo con las sonrisas más dulces que pueden haber en la faz de la tierra .

Me tiré en sus brazos y le besé como nunca 3

¡Buscaos una habitación !- Gritó Marii entrando por la puerta .

Zack y yo nos pusimos más rojos que un tomate …

Jajajajajjajajajajaja míralos que tiernos , si se ha puesto rojos … jajajajaja – Se empezaron a reír Marii y Álvaro.

Emmm…. Si … vale ….-Dijimos Zack y yo …

- Muchas gracias por la guitarra de verdad .- Le agradecí a Zack y luego le di otro beso . **(N/A Foto de guitarra en mi perfil). **

Bueno , ¿Qué os parece si damos un paseo? – Propuso Marii

Ok – Respondimos todos a coro .

Dimos un largo paseo por el "Paseo Marítimo " cuando llegamos al hotel ya había pasado la hora de comer y eso significaba que el restaurante del hotel está cerrado y tendremos que ir a hacer la compra .

Hoy me tocaba hacerla a mi …

Estaba saliendo del hotel , cuando de repente vi …

**(Edward pov) **

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando llegamos a Barcelona , al ser la hora de comer nadie nos vio salir de las aguas del puerto .

Hoy la suerte está a nuestro favor : No hay sol , así que podíamos salir sin problemas .

Pero , al no haber sol , no podíamos secar la ropa , así que tuvimos que hacerle caso a la duendecillo Alice para comprar ropa nueva .

**(Bella pov)**

Después de haber comprado ropa nueva , no sabíamos por dónde empezar a buscar … En estos momentos estábamos saliendo de una tienda que se encuentra delante de un famoso y lujo hotel Hilton .

Toda la familia estábamos saliendo de la tienda cuando de repente vimos una figura femenina salir del hotel , era una chica más o menos de mi altura , bastante delgada , la piel muy blanca , casi como la de los vampiros, el pelo cobrizo y unos achocolatados ojos …

No me lo podía creer ,¡ era ella! Mi pequeña pateadora , mi bebita , Dios , que grande estaba …

Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo …

**(Edward pov) **

Era ella , mi hija , mi princesita , la niña de mis ojos …

¡Cuánto había crecido ! Ahora que la veo , me doy cuenta de cuanto me he perdido de su vida , sólo he estado con ella 3 años … Y de lo arrepentido que estoy …no merezco que Bella me haya perdonado , pero Bella , es Bella , siempre me sorprende …

Y esta vez lo ha hecho perdonándome…

Bella estaba emocionada , se estaba debatiendo entre salir corriendo a abrazarla o quedarse quieta . Miré a todos los demás y ellos estaban igual, al final , todos elegimos la primera opción : Correr hacia ella .


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chics , como podéis ver , no voy a dejar la historia de esta manera y además sin despedirme . **

**Admito que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo , ya no sé ni cuantos meses han pasado , sé que no merezco perdón , pero de todas formas pido mis disculpas . **

**Este capítulo , en especial , lo quiero dedicar a una lectora anónima que se llama : **_**Frankiie240() **_

_**Frankiie240() : Hola , Frankiie240() , ¡me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia! Gracias a ti , he decidido seguir escribiendo , me has alegrado el día , de verdad ,no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu review y de que seas mi seguidora número 1 jajajaja. Como puedes ver , te he dedicado el capítulo y he pensado que para la siguiente historia colaborar contigo , es decir , que serías la primera en leer los caps y darme opiniones . Si quieres , me dejas un review con tu correo y nos ponemos en contacto . ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! **_

_**Att: DianaMCullern 3 **_

**Disclaymer : La familia Cullen , los Quileutes y Rennesmee no son personajes inventados por mi , no me pertenecen , son de la increíble "Stephanie Meyer". **

**AVISO : Este fic queda totalmente prohibido del plagio , cada uno tiene su propia imaginación . **

**Capítulo 17: Nos volvemos a ver. **

**(Renesmee pov) **

Estaba saliendo del hotel para ir a comprar , pero no me dio tiempo salir del todo porque noté que alguien me abrazaba por detrás y me daba besitos en el cuello…

No me tuve que girar para saber de quién se trataba , solo con su olor me bastaba .

-¡Jajajaja Zack! ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Para! ¡jajajajaja!-Le dije , mientras intentaba zafarme de el .

-Jajajaja, pero sé que te encanta…-contestó Zack con voz pillina…

-Sí , verdad que me gusta , pero no aquí , en público… - dije mientras mi cara se volvía roja , como ya era costumbre…

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas , te ves adorable … Te quiero muchísimo 3 ….- dijo Zack …

- ¡Yo te quiero más 3! –Dije mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Enserio? Pues…. Mmmm… me lo vas a tener que demostrar… jejejeje – me contestó Zack mientras ponía una carita muy adorable :3

No me lo pensé dos veces , me puse de puntillas y le di un beso más dulce que el chocolate…

-MMM… este beso ha sido más dulce que un buen plato de fresas con nata y chocolate…- dijo Zack mientras me abrazaba..

-jajaja y entonces , ¿Qué? ¿Te quiero yo más?-Dije mientras seguía de puntillas y le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos.

-A ver…déjame pensar… nos queremos los dos igual :P – Contestó Zack a mi pregunta.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-

-Sabes , me encanta tu risa , tu sonrisa, tu mirada…¡TODO!- Después de eso me volvió a besar , me beso como nunca , en el beso había cariño , lujuria, amor …

- Gracias…. Bueno , ¿ me acompañas a hacer la compra?-Dije haciendo la cara de cachorito…

-Jajajajaja claro que sí , con esa carita no me podría resistir…-Contestó mientras me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

Mientras caminábamos , se escuchó una voz femenina que nos llamaba , así que nos giramos para ver de quien se trataba .

-¡Vosotros! ¡Parejita! ¡Os habéis dejado la billetera! Si ni fuese por mi , no sé cómo hubieses pagado a la cajera …

- mm…. Pues… seguramente …- Intenté buscar una excusa…

-Pues seguramente hubieseis tenido que devolverlo todo y hubieseis echo el ridículo…- me interrumpió Marii.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! – Los tres rompimos a reír.

Al final , Zack y yo nos fuimos a hacer la compra , entre los dos decidimos que esta noche cenaríamos comida china .

**(Bella pov)**

Todos empezamos a correr hacia ella , pero de repente todos paramos en seco ya que Carlise dijo- ¡Chicos! ¡Párad!

Solo nos faltaba unos 50 metros para llegar hacia ella , pero nos paramos y obedecimos a Carlise .

Todos pudimos ver que Renesmee estaba con un chico rubio con ojos verdes dándose besitos y empezaron a hablar sobre quien se quería más uno al otro …

Que grande se ha hecho mi pequeña pateadora…, cuantas cosas me he perdido…

**(Edward pov)**

Todos paramos en seco y nos quedamos sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba encontrar esta escena …

Admito que me puse celoso de ese tal "Zack" como lo llamaba ella , pero rápidamente mi inconciencia me aviso de que no tenía ningún derecho a ponerme celoso , ya que yo solo le había echo de padre solamente 3 años..

**(Alice pov)**

Mi Nessie , ¡qué grande estaba y bien acompañada! La he echado de menos …

Me pude fijar de que iba muy bien vestida , llevaba una camiseta gris con unos pequeños estampados y encima de eso llevaba como una americana sin mangas y con un cinturón debajo del pecho , unos tejanos negros muy ajustados que no le llegaba a los talones y unas pequeñas botas bajas negras **(N/A : Foto en mi perfil) **

Nessie se había echo ya mayor… ¡hasta ya tenía novio! Admito que el chico se viste de maravilla , el llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con una chupa de marrón , unos pantalones grises ajustados (pero no demasiado) y unas bambas negras . **(N/A Foto en mi perfil)**

**(Rose pov)**

Mi Nessie ya se ha hecho mayor y nos hemos perdido tantas cosas…

Ese tal Zack es un chico muy apuesto … pero nadie se compara con Emmett 3

Mientras todos nos quedamos enbobados mirando a Nessie ,Carlise empezó a hablar .

**(Carlise pov)**

Mi nieta… ¡hay que ver como ha crecido! No me pondré a analizar científicamente el por que ha crecido tan rápido porque todos la hemos echado de menos .

Les ordene que parasen , porque no me pareció apropiado interrumpir esa bonita escena y además no teníamos ningún derecho de irrumpir de esa manera en su vida , ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Nessie se fue y no podíamos volver así como así…

-Por el amor de Dios… ¡Qué grande esta Nessie! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Tan solo al decir eso , estallaron muchísimos comentarios ala vez…

-Silencio… Silencio… Por favor , calmaros, sé que es difícil , ya que todos la hemos echado de menos , pero lo que no podemos hacer es entrar de repente en su vida , tenemos de entrar poco a poco …-Al decir eso , todos notamos que había una persona más entre nosotros , nos giramos y vimos que era la misma chica que les dio la billetera a Renesmee y al chico ese Zack . Todos nos pudimos fijar que ella era como Nessie : Una híbrida .

- Perdonad que interrumpa , pero… no he podido evitar oíros decir el nombre de Nessie … ¿Os réferis a una chica llamada Renesmee? ¿La conocéis?- Preguntó , de repente su piel se volvió blanca .

**(Marii pov) **

No me lo podía creer , mis temores se han vuelto realidad , son ellos , son "Los Cullen" es la familia de Renesmee…

¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo? ¿Me dejará? Ellos se la llevarán y… y… yo no la volveré a ver…. Mi hermana … Mi Nessie , mi compañera de locuras , la hermana mayor que nunca tuve …

**(Edward pov)**

Los pensamientos de esta pobre chica me dejaron de piedra:

_No me lo podía creer , mis temores se han vuelto realidad , son ellos , son "Los Cullen" es la familia de Renesmee…_

_¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo? ¿Me dejará? Ellos se la llevarán y… y… yo no la volveré a ver…. Mi hermana … Mi Nessie , mi compañera de locuras , la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. _

De repente la chica empezó a llorar , yo comprendí el por qué hable solo para que solo nosotros (Los Cullen) nos entendiésemos :

-Tiene miedo de perder a Renesmee , de no volverla a ver nunca más , Renesmee es como una hermana mayor para ella…

Las caras de mi familia se volvieron tiernas y comprensivas…

**(Esme pov) **

Me sorprendió lo que nos explicó Edward , pero tenía razón , si de verdad ellas eran como hermanas , nosotros no podíamos romper lo que ellas habían construido…

-No… Cariño… no llores…-fui rápidamente a tranquilizarla…

-Pero … pero… sois su familia y os … os la llevareis…y yo…- continuaba llorando y sollozando.

-No , claro que no , sí , es verdad que somos su familia … pero eso no nos da ningún derecho de separaros…-Le dije y no mentía.

**(Marii pov) **

La señora que vino a tranquilizarme , lo consiguió , había una gran paz en su mirada , un amor maternal que jamás había visto…

-Gra… gracias… muchísimas gracias…- Eso fue lo que dije …

-De nada cariño , yo soy Esme , él es Carlise , él es Edward , ella es Bella , él es Emmett , ella es Alice , ella es Rosalie y él es Jasper…- me los presentó Esme.

-Hola … Soy Maria , pero me podéis decir Marii.-Estaba avergonzada por haber llorado de esa manera en público y además , porque cuando Esme me dijo los nombres , yo ya sabia que Edward es el padre de Nessie , Bella la madre etc.

- ¡Hola!- Dijeron todos a coro.

-¿Qué os parece si mejor hablamos en el hotel? Así será mas privado .- Les dije.

-Por supuesto .-Contestó Carlise.

Nos dirigimos el hotel , mientras estábamos en ascensor **(N/A *Elevador) **

Hubo un pequeño incómodo silencio . Al final , entramos todos en la habitación , les presenté a Alvaro y después de eso , me empezaron las preguntas.

-Marii … ¿tu sabes lo que somos?- Preguntó Carlise.

-Sí , lo sé , vosotros también sabéis que yo soy una híbrida y que Alvaro es un vampiro, no os preocupéis, Renesmee me ha hablado mucho de vosotros , Bella , sé que tu eres su madre , Edward tu eres su padre, Esme y Carlise vosotros sois sus abuelos, Alice, Rosalie vosotras sois sus tias , por cierto Alice , con todos mis respetos , pero por tu culpa Renesmee nos maltrata a todos , Jasper y Emmett vosotros sois sus tíos .-Contesté.

- ¡jejejeje! ¡Nessie no me ha olvidado!- gritaba Alice de felicidad.

- Pues claro que no , cada día piensa en vosotros y os echa mucho de menos.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?´-Preguntó Emmett.

- Jajajaja no pasa nada , pues nos conocimos en el orfanato de París , desde ahí fuimos a un orfanato de Chicago , del orfanato de Chicago nos mudamos a casa de Alvaro , ya que por entonces el y yo éramos pareja… y ahora estamos de gira.

-Wow… con razón no la encontrábamos , esta chica no ha parado de moverse arriba y abajo…- dijo Alice.

-Esperad , ¿qué? ¿La estabais buscando?- Pregunte y me quede con una cara de : O.o

-¡Claro que la estábamos buscando! Es mi hija , nunca la dejaría …-Dijo Bella casi gritándome…

- Vale… :S – Me asustó un poco la verdad…

- Bella , por favor , cálmate , la has asustado…-dijo Jasper…

-¡Lo siento mucho! No quería asustarte ni tampoco quiero que pienses que soy mala o algo parecido , lo que pasa es que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver a mi hija que ….- Bella empezó a sollozar… y Edward la abrazo y le dio besitos por la cara.

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse y se oyó una voz alegre que se acercaba donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡Hola chicos ¡ Ya estamos aquí! – Gritó Nessie desde la entrada .

Poco a poco se fue acercando hablando sobre la compra al living donde estábamos nosotros.

-Y entonces la cajera…- Renesmee se quedó helada al ver quien estaba en el salón.

-Pe …. Pe… pero…¿Qué?- Se quedó en shock , no reaccionaba…

**¡Hola chics! ¡estoy de vuelta! **

_**Frankiie240()**__** : Hola , Frankiie240() , ¡me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia! Gracias a ti , he decidido seguir escribiendo , me has alegrado el día , de verdad ,no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu review y de que seas mi seguidora número 1 jajajaja. Como puedes ver , te he dedicado el capítulo y he pensado que para la siguiente historia colaborar contigo , es decir , que serías la primera en leer los caps y darme opiniones . Si quieres , me dejas un review con tu correo y nos ponemos en contacto . ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! **_

_**Att: **__**DianaMCullern 3 **_

**Muchas Gracias por leer , perdonadme la tardanza , quería avisar de que actualizaré una vez a la semana y ese día será el VIERNES. **

**Déjadme reviews por favor! **


End file.
